Si el amor es rosa, el deseo es azul
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Recuerda que un día él la salvo, sólo quería agradecérselo. 4 de 31 One shots. Sasuke y Sakura en diferentes vidas. UA.
1. La Maga Oscura y el Guerrero

**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada de su autor. Lo único mío es la historia._**

 ** _Por cada OneShot el resumen cambia. El último resumen es por el último capítulo._**

* * *

 _ **Si el amor es rosa, el deseo es azul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: L** a Maga Oscura y el guerrero_

* * *

...

 **E** l rayo cayó sobre el mismo árbol por tercera vez. Las flores de Wisteria que adornaban la entrada del pueblo yacían enlodadas sobre la corriente de agua; cargada de suciedad, restos y cadáveres de los que no pudieron resguardarse a tiempo. El azote de la lluvia y la furia del viento arrancaban de su tierra todo lo que estuviese en su paso. Los árboles se partían, las casas se destruían, el pueblo se inundaba, todo lentamente moría. El rio que siempre había sido un regalo y fuente de vida para aquel pueblo, rugía una corriente que se había desbordado de su cauce, que arrastraba a todo aquel desprevenido y lo perdía al filo de la cascada. Los truenos y relámpagos ensordecían por derredor. El clima frío rozaba el punto glacial. Era pleno día, pero el mundo estaba cubierto de oscuridad.

El castillo, como ejemplo ferviente del poderío del Byakugan, inmutable a cualquier arranque de la naturaleza, sirvió como refugio a todo pueblerino, animal y criatura que ambicionó un espacio. Los guardias reales sirvieron como guías, la servidumbre como enfermeros improvisados. El pánico cundía los rostros de todos. La incertidumbre se convertía en el primer pensamiento. Todo lo que amaban, todo lo que conocían, todo por lo que habían soñado y trabajado, todo había sido destruido y arrastrado hasta el olvido.

Ni siquiera sabían si este diluvio terminaría. Ya llevaban tres días y tres noches así, esperando, rogando porque los que se quedaron afuera pudieran aferrarse a la vida. Deseando que acabara pronto, pidiéndole a la Diosa la fuerza, y a la vida paciencia para continuar con este doloroso desafío.

Uno a uno, las sensaciones negativas los embargaron. Para algunos fue más fuerte la desolación; para otros, la pérdida; para los más débiles, el dolor. Para él, la ira.

—Sasuke, ayúdame con esto por favor.

Su compañero de armas lo llamó para retirar los muebles de una de las salas, donde acomodarían a más refugiados. Sasuke acudió como buen guerrero.

—¿Dónde moveremos esto?

—No lo sé, la princesa sólo nos pidió que hiciéramos espacio. La sala de armas ya está llena por las cosas que retiramos de las otras habitaciones.

—¿Incluso hay camas?

—Ya te dije que no tengo idea—dijo, aferrándose al mueble del centro. —Uno, dos, tres.

Juntos levantaron ese enorme mueble con la cabeza de un león forjado de hierro. Pesado como un demonio, e inútil como cada cosa de la quisquillosa realeza.

—¿Qué haremos? Si esto sigue así, la comida se acabará en menos de lo que ladra un perro.

Kiba, un guardia de las puertas llegó por detrás, mirándolos en lugar de ayudar.

—No podemos hacer nada más de lo que nos dicte la princesa—dijo Naruto, su amigo y compañero.

—Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada—murmuró Sasuke, empezando a molestarse. —No hemos sido más que los juguetes de la Maga Oscura. El temor que la princesa le tiene a la guerra nos ha empujado a esto, a refugiarnos como cobardes mientras maneja el mundo a su antojo.

—¡Eh! Más cuidado con lo que dices idiota—exclamó su amigo rubio. —No voy a permitir que ningunees a la princesa. Si bien; es cierto que hasta ahora no ha hecho nada, pero también es porque teme por nuestra seguridad, nada bueno sale de la guerra.

—¿Y qué de bueno ha salido de no hacer nada? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no sacas tu tonta cabeza por la ventana y te fijas cómo quedó el pueblo?

Naruto gruñó a la par que Sasuke se relajó. Se estaba dejando llevar una vez más, pero es que la situación colmaba su paciencia, se estaba volviendo cada vez más desesperante. Sasuke pensó entonces, que las cosas serían muy diferentes si el lugar de la débil Hinata Hyuga, fuera el poderosísimo Neji Hyuga quien hubiera sucedido el trono de su padre Hiashi, o por lo menos la decidida Hanabi Hyuga quien se hubiera encargado.

Pero la malvada Maga Oscura, burlándose hasta esos extremos del reino del Byakugan, había asesinado a todo el linaje real de los Hyugas, dejando con vida solamente a ella, a Hinata. Famosa entre los Hyugas por no destacar en nada, y tener lo opuesto al temple de un líder.

La Maga Oscura sabía que inevitablemente ella tendría que gobernar a todo el reino, conformado por cuatro pueblos grandes y ricos, aun con su poca confianza e inexperiencia. Una guerra contra ella entonces, sería lo mismo que un elefante jugara pisotones con una hormiga.

—A veces me molesta tu falta de confianza. Yo estoy seguro que esto fortalecerá a nuestra princesa—comentó su amigo.

Nadie aún se acostumbraba a referirse a ella como a una reina, porque hasta ahora, no había demostrado ser una.

—Y sólo tuvieron que morir unos cuantos cientos, tal vez miles. ¡Que ganga! —comentó Kiba irónico.

Sasuke se alejó del grupo cuando llegó Sai, otro guerrero, y Naruto amagó con defender una vez más a su princesa. Echó una mirada superficial a todos los pueblerinos amontonados en las paredes y ventanas, observando como todo se perdía.

Apretó los puños una vez más. Cansado y furioso. Harto de portar una armadura, de cargar una espada, de tener un entrenamiento y de haber hecho un juramento. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el que peleaba por ser el mejor guerrero de los cuatro reinos, el que había derrotado a dragones, orcos y criaturas nocturnas. El que peleaba, no el que se escondía. El que mataba, no el que cargaba muebles. Y el que, sin embargo, no podía mover ni un solo dedo sin el permiso de su rey, quien ahora yacía muerto, dejándoselo todo a una niña que no tenía ni idea de cual pieza mover.

Todo había comenzado por culpa de la Maga Oscura.

La Maga más poderosa y conocida de los cuatro reinos. Una mujer sin escrúpulos que servía a todo aquel que le rogara por un mísero hechizo, sin importar lo bueno o lo malo de la petición, mientras a cambio se le ofrecía una jugosa recompensa. Entre dichos y hechos, ella había creado plagas, sequías, pandemias e inundaciones; pero también había creado cosechas, curas, belleza y grandes avances para algunas civilizaciones.

Y a pesar de su alta peligrosidad en el mundo, ninguno de los reinos acordó darle caza o castigo, sería como echarse al diablo en contra, cuando ella tenía el poder de hacer temblar a la tierra y de abrir los océanos. Los nobles hablaban de respeto, pero no era más que una descarada mentira para cubrir lo que realmente sentían por ella: el miedo.

Y nadie supo cómo ni por qué aquella Maga Oscura había decidido atacar a todo el mundo, llamando a criaturas de las profundidades, causando largos días de terror que ya no veían el sol. Aburrimiento, decían algunos, y eso era aún más despreciable.

Las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron y de ella salió Hinata Hyuga, heredera del trono. Con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sus ropas arrugadas, seguida de su acompañante y consejera Tenten y su escolta Shino. Con un débil susurro, no por su estado, sino por su eterna personalidad sumisa, convocó a los fuertes guerreros de su reino a que la siguieran hasta la habitación del trono.

Compartió una mirada con Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Por fin había recapacitado esa mujer? ¿Era el momento de declararle la guerra a la malvada Maga Oscura?

—¡Vamos!

Naruto recogió su espada y su escudo de la esquina donde los había dejado, y él empuñó aún más fuerte los suyos, augurándoles de una buena vez la utilidad.

Los guerreros no perdieron el tiempo. Naruto, Sai, Juugo y él se inclinaron ante la nueva reina, recordándole su fidelidad. Ella tranquila, les pidió que se levantasen.

—Gracias guerreros por estar aquí —inició la princesa. —Es un honor para este reino tenerlos de nuestro lado.

Sintió como Naruto vibraba de emoción, arrastrándose como un miserable perro, lamiendo el piso por donde ella caminaba. A él, por su parte, le asqueaban los halagos vacíos, pero no tanto como perder el tiempo. Para los nobles no había honor alguno, todos sus sirvientes eran prescindibles.

—Y por eso es que se me ha hecho muy difícil encomendarles esta misión. La Maga Oscura ha demostrado ser más poderosa de lo que todos pensábamos. Nos ha empujado al punto de aliarnos con los demás reinos buscando la manera de detenerla. Hemos sido pacientes, esperando el diálogo con ella, pero simplemente se niega a darnos razones mientras continúa destruyendo lo que más queremos.

Sasuke apretó los puños, quería que fuera al grano. La princesa era lenta hasta para hablar.

—Me he vuelto a poner en contacto con el rey Gaara, que es el más cercano a nosotros. Me ha dicho que planea enviar a sus guerreros y a sus tropas de soldados para la batalla, y que los demás reinos harán lo correspondiente para pelear contra ella.

Esperaron en silencio a que continuara.

—Nosotros esperaremos a que las cosas se desarrollen, y en caso de que esta situación alcance un nivel crítico, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos.

Inaudito. Sasuke, colérico, se levantó haciendo eco en la sala del trono con su poderosa voz.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —rugió furioso. —Vamos a esperar a que los demás luchen y nos rescaten, ¿es eso? ¿Piensa que deberíamos quedarnos aquí como unos cobardes? ¡¿Por qué…?!

—¡No le levantes la voz a la reina! —interrumpió Tenten ceñuda.

—¡No me voy a callar! ¡Es momento de que alguien le diga lo que todos pensamos! Desde que murió el rey y sus hermanos, ha convertido a este reino y todos los que servimos en él en alguien como ella, ¡sumiso y débil!

—¡Sasuke por favor! —gritó Naruto, poniéndose de pie para empujarlo.

La princesa, por supuesto, no se defendió.

Era inútil hablar. Sasuke colgó su escudo en su espalda y salió de aquella habitación, negándose al llamado de la consejera de la infame reina. Colérico, al azotar las puertas de la sala del trono pateó un mueble con una vasija, haciéndola caer y quebrándola. Seguramente valdría más que toda su armadura, pero no importaba, estaba hirviendo.

Naruto salió detrás de él y lo sujetó del brazo, obligándolo a voltearse.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a prisión?

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Sólo eso me faltaría—escupió. —No creas que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, esperando a que alguien venga a rescatarme. ¡No me hice guerrero para esto! Voy a pelear, le guste a la princesa o no.

—La reina…—recalcó el rubio, ya que a su amigo se le olvidaba. —…Sólo se preocupa por nosotros. Yo tampoco estoy satisfecho con esto, pero nuestro deber también es obedecer a nuestro rey. Si te quieres hacer el héroe serás exiliado. ¿Eso quieres? Te entiendo, yo también quiero pelear para salvar al mundo, pero las cosas ya están decididas, esperemos que a los tres reinos les vaya bien, nosotros podremos ayudar a nuestra manera.

Sasuke luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir su enojo y no contestar nada más, porque no quería tener a Naruto encima todo el tiempo. Asintió para convencerlo, esperó recargado en la pared a lucir más calmado y dio media vuelta, intentando caminar sin apuro. Naruto lo vio alejarse sin réplica, y eso definitivamente, lo inquietó.

—Sasuke por favor, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido.

 _Por supuesto que no_ , pensó. Porque aquí los estúpidos eran los que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, esperando milagros de los demás. Él tenía su propia manera de conseguir información, sabía muy bien cómo lograr sus objetivos. Había esperado a que le dieran luz verde, pero ya que había recordado que la princesa era una cobarde, no perdería más su tiempo. Sabía incluso en dónde se escondía la Maga Oscura, y la manera de llegar.

El catillo de Cornelia, aquel que había pertenecido al linaje de los Magos Blancos; los Senjus, siendo Tsunade la última heredera de ese trono. Ellos habían desaparecido en un instante, y el castillo quedó tal cual lo habían dejado, como si el tiempo simplemente se hubiera congelado, con la mesa incluso servida. Que la Maga Oscura lo hubiera elegido era extraño. Ese evento había ocurrido hace años, antes de su propia aparición en el mundo. El castillo estaba lleno de energía purificadora con una barrera indestructible de Luz, un hechizo contra las criaturas de la noche. Debería ser una tortura para ella estar en un lugar así. Sin embargo, esos detalles ahora eran lo de menos.

Sasuke caminó con la espalda más erguida que nunca ante la misión que sería legendaria. En donde quiera que estuviesen su hermano y su padre, guerreros de honor, se sentirían muy orgullosos de que él fuera el encargado de salvar al mundo, porque lo haría.

Él mismo se encargaría de clavar su espada en el corazón de esa malvada Maga Oscura, y los cuatro reinos volverían a sus épocas de paz. El apellido Uchiha resonaría por lo alto, y las futuras generaciones hablarían de ellos con respeto. Los mismísimos reyes se inclinarían y obtendría el máximo honor.

Sólo tenía que derrotarla, a ella, a ese demonio, a esa despreciable mujer, a esa malvada Maga Oscura que había nacido bajo el nombre de un humano. Y él… él se convertiría en un héroe.

…

Recurrió a la ayuda de Shikamaru para planear una ruta de escape sin tener tantos problemas. El cielo se seguía cayendo, pero mientras más fácil resultara salir, más rápido los guardias saldrían a pararle, por eso tenía que actuar ahora. Shikamaru le dio uno de los botes de la realeza y le pidió que, ante cualquier circunstancia que se fuera a presentar, su nombre no se viera inmiscuido en su desobediencia.

Le dio su palabra, prometiéndole también que mandaría pronto uno de sus halcones dándole información de su amada Temari del reino Sabaku, por la que realmente hacía todo esto. Se despidió de él tripulando su barco. Se puso una capucha oscura y alzó la vela que lo empujaba hacia el bosque donde avanzaría a pie.

El camino hacia el reino de Cornelia era peligroso, las criaturas de la noche barrían las rutas principales que conectaban a los pueblos, por lo que se vería obligado a tomar atajos sobre las montañas, donde esas criaturas no abundaban porque los espíritus del bosque hacían su mejor esfuerzo por repelerlas. Sería cansado, sí, pero comparándolo con las batallas que tendría siguiendo la ruta principal, suponía que era la mejor decisión.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que dejó el reino atrás, el viaje en bote fue largo y pesado. Durante la travesía tuvo que pelear unas cuantas veces con peces monstruosos, demonios acuáticos y dragones marinos. El poder del rayo le dio la ventaja ante ellos e hizo fáciles algunos enemigos. Su espada pesada se bañó de la sangre purpura de esos infames y su escudo era la más dura coraza que le protegió.

Caminó entre un frio endemoniado cuando llegó al bosque. Encontró ninfas que lo intentaron seducir y hadas que le brindaron alimento y bendiciones. Los árboles mágicos le otorgaron sabiduría y el sabio del Onion volcán midió su valor. Los árboles hablantes que con sus raíces fuertes se resistían a la penetración de las criaturas de la noche pudieron avisarle a tiempo de la nueva búsqueda que sus compañeros guerreros habían empezado. Esta vez sabía que le buscaban a él, pero no iba a temer, porque la fuerza de los Uchiha le amparaba.

Tuvo que apresurar el paso hacia el castillo de Cornelia. Su mayor ventaja era que La Maga Oscura aun no sabía nada sobre su encomienda. Tal vez la princesa Hinata ya lo consideraba un renegado, pero no sería tan tonta como para exponerlo y que los enemigos se enteraran de su autodesignada misión. Eso sería peligroso y perderían, los cuatro reinos, la oportunidad más factible de derrotarla.

Antes de cruzar el lago de Hielo, una torrencial lluvia le alcanzó, obligándolo a refugiarse en una cueva con una entrada que parecía apunto de bloquearse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no había otra opción.

Su espalda le dolía por cargar su espada y el escudo. Sus pies vibraban hartos de caminar. Su boca estaba seca y sus ojos se cerraban por si solos buscando descansar.

Todavía faltaba un largo viaje para llegar al castillo de la Maga Oscura, lo más sabio era parar. Se aseguró de que la cueva estuviera, por lo menos, libre de enemigos. Prendió una fogata con las hojas secas y utilizó buena parte de estas como una improvisada almohada. Estiró sus músculos hasta hacerlos tronar y entonces se relajó.

Lo único bueno de la lluvia era el sonido relajante que lo arrullaba. La armadura era incómoda, pero sería peligroso estar sin ella. Aun así, logró acomodarse y entonces se durmió.

…

Sintió una caricia en su cara como la punta de una aguja, que contorneaba sus rasgos y que lo incitaban a despertar. Sin embargo, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que algo se lo impedía. Aunque sus sentidos estaban alertas, su cuerpo no se podía mover, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos o decir algo. La caricia se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el cuello, evitando sentir algo por la armadura, pero sabía que continuaba porque escuchaba el metal ser rayado.

Maldijo en su cabeza e intentó mover los dedos. Su espada estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla de una vez y agitarla, pero todo eso era inútil si no se podía mover.

Y de pronto, escuchando un chasquido y sintiendo el tacto entre sus labios, finalmente abrió los ojos.

—¡Tú!

Su cuerpo petrificado no le permitía hacer nada más que mirarla con asombro. Agitado, intentó removerse y luchar para romper el hechizo, pero no funcionó. Le miró con una mezcla de expectación e ira, invadido por la incredulidad.

—Buenos días, niño bonito.

La malvada Maga Oscura que atormentaba los cuatro reinos estaba ahí, volando sobre él, mientras con sus largas uñas rasguñaba su armadura y le provocaba hendiduras como si fuera una simple esponja. Sus ojos verdes con la pupila estirada como los de un gato negro recorrieron todo su rostro buscando algo. Sonreía como una arpía mientras pestañeaba.

—Qué sorpresa encontrar a un joven por aquí. Dime, ¿te perdiste muchacho? —comentó, como si sólo se tratase de un niño.

Era evidente quién era él, la Maga Oscura lo conocía, aunque no supiera su nombre, seguro sabía de donde provenían sus raíces. Un Uchiha no pasaba desapercibido y eran perfectamente reconocibles allá a donde fueran. Ella solamente quería jugar con él, para humillarlo como acostumbraba hacer con cada ser viviente. Pero se equivocaba, porque él no era como cualquiera.

Uno de sus ojos tomó el color carmín y la Maga retrocedió, reconociendo esos ojos al instante. No obstante, la sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro.

—Un gatito que sabe hacer trucos, que suerte tengo.

—Yo no le llamaría suerte—dijo con su voz sumamente profunda. —¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

La Maga se abrazó a sí misma ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —soltó risueña, pero fingiendo que se alarmaba. —¿Así nada más? ¿Y sin habernos casado antes?

Sasuke tronó los dientes enfadado.

—Maldita bruja—exclamó, antes de agitar su espada lanzando un rayo.

La Maga apareció detrás de él para abrazarlo. Sasuke sintió su cuerpo muy caliente como si lo abrazara una antorcha y nuevamente se paralizó.

—Veamos, ¿qué hay aquí?

La mujer estiró sus propios brazos sobre los de él, quien los tenía en frente sosteniendo su arma, acariciándolos con la yema de sus fríos dedos.

—Eres muy varonil—susurró muy bajito, totalmente pegada a su oreja derecha. Sentía como sus labios acariciaban su piel al hablar. —No esperaba menos de un guerrero.

La Maga lo soltó y el guerrero volvió a arremeter contra ella, pero los hechizos de la Maga Oscura eran muy avanzados para poder golpearle. Ella hizo que la tierra se abriera debajo de sus pies, y quedó enterrado hasta la mitad de su tórax, empujándose con los brazos para poder salir.

—¡Déjate de juegos y sácame de aquí! —rugió hastiado.

—¿Qué me vas a dar si te libero? —preguntó acaramelada.

Sus burlas, más que cualquier otra cosa, estaban empujándolo al precipicio de la exasperación.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Sólo si me das un beso.

Sasuke la miró con mortalidad y la Maga se estremeció de gusto. Era un completa psicótica y enferma. Le daba asco todo de ella.

—¡Voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que le has hecho al mundo! ¡Te lo juro! —gritó, aun empujándose, aunque resultara inútil. —¡Y vas a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!

La sonrisa de la Maga Oscura lentamente se borró y le extrañó, pero no bajó su guardia.

—¿Qué se supone que le he hecho al mundo? —preguntó, con una cara de incertidumbre que parecía casi genuina.

—No te hagas la tonta—dijo sin titubear. —Has llenado a los cuatro reinos de olas de oscuridad. ¡Hay criaturas malignas y desastres naturales en todas partes, todos están peleando y muriendo por culpa de tu capricho!

La Maga Oscura acarició su barbilla mirando hacia una esquina superior de la cueva, meditando o intentando memorizar. Tronó sus dedos rápidamente, apenas el recuerdo se le presentó.

—¡Ya! Casi había olvidado que maldije al mundo, ¿puedes creerlo? —soltó, golpeando con suavidad su frente, y seguido a eso, también se echó una carcajada molesta.

Sasuke no podía estar más furioso. Ella alzó su mano y frotó la yema de su dedo medio e índice con la yema del pulgar.

—Claro que, eso no significa que no pueda cambiar de opinión, si sabes cómo pagarme.

—¡Voy a destruirte! ¿Qué te parece eso?

La Maga lo miró con satisfacción.

—Me parece encantador.

Sasuke siguió empujando mientras ella le observaba. Estaba molesto a más no poder y mientras más pasaba el tiempo haciendo lo mismo, más furioso se ponía.

—¿Qué tal si me haces una oferta? —cuestionó sonriente, echándole su aliento en la mejilla, volando en círculos a su alrededor.

—Nunca haría tratos con una arpía como tú.

—¿Seguro?

La Maga acarició las venas que se exaltaban en la frente y los brazos a causa de la presión.

—No tiene que ser dinero, ¿sabes? Soy una chica muy sola y tú un hombre muy apuesto, a pesar de mi belleza, los hombres me huyen y no sé por qué— dijo, con un tono falso de inocencia.

Y aunque tuviera una piel blanca y lisa, un cuerpo delgado y suave, unos ojos verdes brillantes y una larga melena rosada que flotaba como si estuviera dentro del agua, era evidente pensar que esa apariencia no era natural, que detrás de toda esa femenina fachada que incluso opacaba a las hadas y sirenas, había realmente una anciana bruja de piel verde con verrugas y enorme nariz.

—Que ni siquiera se te ocurra, prefiero morir a estar contigo.

La Maga le dio un beso en la mejilla tan profundo que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Seguro? —repitió la mujer. —Eres un poco egoísta para ser un guerrero. Realmente te estoy pidiendo algo muy sencillo. Sí supieras las barbaridades que los demás han hecho para obtener lo que me piden. Incluso hay personas que han entregado el corazón de sus propios hijos por un simple deseo.

—¡Yo no hago negocios con una bruja! —respondió. —Y no tengo por qué hacerlos, simplemente te mataré, y así todo regresará a la normalidad.

La Maga soltó otra carcajada, acariciando su rostro con ternura.

—No puedes matarme, y aunque lo lograras, no salvarías al mundo jamás—la Maga hizo un circulo con su uña en el hombro del guerrero. —Ya te lo dije, esta es una maldición. Solamente la Maga que hace una maldición puede quitarla, sí me mataras, sólo la harías más poderosa.

Sasuke no despegó sus ojos de ella y ella le regresó la intensa mirada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —quiso saber.

—Te lo contaría si me acompañas al castillo—murmuró.

Sasuke intentó salir por última vez, pero era inútil, no saldría jamás usando su propia fuerza. Apretó los ojos intentando pensar, meditando la situación, haciendo un llamado al cielo para que su respetable padre o su querido hermano le mandaran una señal de qué hacer. Un guerrero no hacía tratos con brujas, pero no tenía más opción. Había sido descuidado, e inclusive ingenuo. Abrió los ojos y la miró con desdén, aunque ella ni se inmutó. Su honor habló por él.

—No quiero acompañarte a ninguna parte, quiero que dejes al mundo tranquilo.

—Eres muy necio cariño. Me encanta.

La Maga Oscura se alejó de él, poniendo por primera vez sus pies sobre la tierra. Unas babosas salieron debajo de su capa y empezaron a acercársele.

—Supongo que, si no quieres hacer un trato, tendrás que ser el bocadillo de mis pequeñas.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de su "madre", las babosas estiraron una protuberancia que a la vez se expandió como una boca, sacando una baba muy espesa y mostrando muchos dientes como sanguijuela.

—Al menos ellas podrán disfrutarte, que envidia— en seguida, la Maga Oscura soltó una risa traviesa y flotó de nuevo.

Las babosas se acercaron a él con una rapidez no propia, les tiró un golpe, pero la baba conseguía calentar su armadura y quemarle la piel. Sería inútil, su propia armadura serviría de olla cuando esas cosas consiguieran derretir su piel.

El guerrero se lo pensó una vez más, ¿qué era preferible? Una muerte deshonrosa o un trato igual de deshonroso. Apretó los dientes disgustado consigo mismo, incapaz de pensar en algo que cambiara el panorama de su situación. Entonces, lo que vino a su mente fue el sacrificio. Si de cualquier manera la Maga Oscura iba a ganar, al menos lo haría dejando al mundo en paz.

—Está bien— soltó resignado, sin mirarla, a la par que las babosas se quedaban quietas. —Te daré lo que me pidas, pero dejarás a todos en paz.

La Maga rio, acostumbrada seguramente a siempre ganar.

—Debes estar consciente de que, para anular una petición especial, debo de recibir algo de igual valor.

—¿A qué te refieres con petición especial?

—Yo no hago cosas sólo por capricho—dijo, acercando su rostro hasta estar a menos de un metro. —Al menos no las que requieren de mucho esfuerzo, dime, ¿qué ganó yo maldiciendo al mundo gratuitamente?

—Que tu ego incremente— cortó.

Eso le causó gracia.

—Sí, tal vez, pero no necesito maldecir al mundo para recordarles que soy mejor que todos. Creo que los cuatro reinos ya estaban conscientes de eso, por eso nunca han logrado juzgarme.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien te pagó para maldecir al mundo? ¿Quién haría tal estupidez? Nadie sale ganando, ni sique…

—Tranquilo muchacho— la Maga Oscura selló sus labios con un haz de luz negra. —Si quieres respuestas, las conseguirás en mi castillo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sasuke, con su boca sellada y su cuerpo a medio enterrar, la miró furibundo una vez más antes de asentir y sentirse cegado por la oscuridad.

…

Se sentía desnudo y desprotegido. Sin su armadura, la incomodidad y el sentido del peligro crecía. Le había privado también de su escudo y su espada, incluso de su visión y de su oído. Podía quejarse y sentir el tacto en su piel, pero no era precisamente útil si estaba inmovilizado y con la boca sellada. Estaba flotando y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras la temperatura cambiaba. A veces hacía calor, a veces frio, a veces podía oler la hierba y sentir las hojas golpear su cara, a veces sentía la presión aumentar y una sensación de vértigo acicalarle la espalda.

Trastabilló cuando el hechizo lo obligó a ponerse de pie sin siquiera ser avisado. Sus piernas estaban medio dormidas y el hormigueo de sus brazos incrementó. Su visión volvió.

El imponente castillo de Cornelia se alzaba ante sus pies. Un castillo blanco y hermoso que resaltaba su pureza, y que estaba erguido al lado de las nubes. El cielo brillaba tan azul y limpio que parecía que el mundo había regresado a la normalidad. Parecía el hogar de un ángel, incluso pequeñas criaturas mágicas que nunca antes había visto lo miraban con curiosidad. Criaturas que no se parecían ni un poco a las criaturas de la noche, estas resplandecían luz, bondad e inocencia, y se repartían los rostros entre ancianos, jóvenes y niños.

Un pequeño ser que parecía un anciano bonachón se acercó demasiado, acompañado de una mujer de su especie. Su oído volvió y escuchó el cantar de los pájaros.

—Hola aldeano, que gusto ver gente nueva por aquí— dijo el anciano enano.

—Desde hace algún tiempo que no se puede bajar—comentó la mujer. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El sello de sus labios desapareció. Primero miró a la Maga que parecía distraída recibiendo el regalo de unas niñas con orejas de conejo y oso, y después los miró a ellos.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó la anciana.

—¡Démosle la bienvenida a Uchiha Sasuke!

Las criaturas de los cielos corearon su nombre con bienvenidas amenas, y aunque en otro momento le hubiera parecido algo muy humilde, no podía hacer otra cosa más que desconcertarse.

Miró de nuevo a la Maga Oscura, quien ahora le parecía otra criatura igual de extraña. Para ser una "Maga Oscura" era igualmente deslumbrante, como el resto de los habitantes de los cielos. Estaba pensando incluso que tal vez estaba manipulando a esos seres, o tal vez todo era una ilusión para confundirlo, alguien como ella no podía estar rodeada de algo así sin destruirlo.

Y lo confirmó, cuando las niñas con rostros angelicales voltearon para verlo, en su lugar quedaba sólo el rostro esquelético y agusanado de un infante, y los tiernos ancianos que le habían dado la bienvenida, ahora eran horrendos duendes de caras burlonas quienes le escupieron y luego se burlaron escandalosamente mientras se marchaban a brincos. Todos los demás, cambiaron a su forma original, monstruos que simulaban ser habitantes de los cielos, pero que no eran más que criaturas de la noche.

El majestuoso y blanco castillo ahora se veía tan podrido como el alma de cualquiera de esos seres, y las nubes blancas con el cielo resplandeciente se volvieron grises y el cielo verde. La Maga Oscura rio, ahora desentonando con esa apariencia.

—Una ilusión poderosa, ¿verdad? Así se veía este lugar antes de que cayera en mis manos.

Orgullosa de su maldad, la Maga Oscura terminó por empujarlo dentro del castillo, para que admirara lo putrefacto de aquel recinto que alguna vez fue el lugar más sagrado. Ahora, el aura mágica de pureza se había esfumado por completo y en su lugar sólo quedaba una sensación de escalofrío.

—Dime algo—dijo el guerrero, ayudándose a sí mismo a mantener la calma. Se sentía cada vez más indefenso, y ese sentimiento le asqueaba por lo indigno. —¿Cuál es la razón de tu maldad?

Y es que él podía comprender que los corazones de los seres vivos se llenaran de codicia, odio y ambición, pero lo que hacía ella rayaba los límites de lo inhumano. Cuán ruin hay que ser para poder vivir tranquilamente sabiendo todo lo que sufre el mundo.

—No se llama maldad, querido. Es simple indiferencia— dijo ella y miró a su alrededor. Sasuke observó también las estatuas humanas con rostros de espanto. —La gente tiende a horrorizarse de las Magas Oscuras como yo, no piensan que, para poder ser tan poderosas, tuvimos que recibir un pago que nos hizo llegar hasta nuestro respectivo nivel. Ese pago, cariño mío, fue hecho por la gente que tanto quieres proteger, la gente que, aun sabiendo las consecuencias, fueron capaces de darme un sacrificio egoísta. Pero no seré yo quien te enseñe de moral…

El hechizo hizo que el guerrero se hundiera en una maceta gigante, y la Maga Oscura curvó su cuerpo como si estuviera acostada en una cama invisible con sus dos manos entre su mejilla y su barbilla, y las ropas cayéndole por fin sucumbiendo a la gravedad, pegándose a ese cuerpo femenino que podría ser otra mera ilusión.

—¿Quieres decepcionarte un poco? —se burló. —Gaara, del reino de los Sabaku, me ofreció la vida de su esposa si conseguía que ella primero diera a luz a un hijo poderoso. Nagato, del reino del Rinnegan, sacrifica a las mujeres vírgenes para que su sangre purifique esos ojos malditos. Orochimaru, del reino de Hebi, me da la vida de veinte recién nacidos cada veinte años para seguir manteniendo su juventud.

Pausó, saboreando la reacción del guerrero, incapaz de creer que los reyes, quienes creaban las reglas y exigían que se respetasen con puño de hierro pactaran contra una de las fuerzas a quienes todos tenían prohibido contactar. Las Magas Oscuras que llegaban a obtener la categoría de Brujas Malditas como ella, eras amarradas a palos benditos por los Magos Blancos y quemadas en medio de un ritual que purificaba su alma, para que la Diosa les otorgara el perdón.

Pensó todo este tiempo que con ella había excepción porque simplemente era demasiado poderosa como para capturarla, pero ahora todo lo cambiaba, realmente sólo estaban protegiendo sus propios intereses.

—¿Quieres saber algo más? —propuso ella, acercándose hasta que su respingada nariz tocara su mejilla y lo acariciara unos momentos con ella. —A que no adivinas quién me pagó para que el mundo se llenara de oscuridad. Una chica muy bonita y educada que, sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para darme la vida de todos los miembros de su familia.

El guerrero la observó expandiendo sus ojos, sin creerlo.

—¡Así es! —casi cantó, sintiéndose extasiada de su reacción. —¡Nada más ni nada menos que tu princesa! Ups, quiero decir, tu reina.

—¡Mientes! —gritó casi de inmediato.

—No, no, no. Esa es la verdad —mencionó cantarina. —La pequeña Hinata me entregó el alma de los Hyugas para cumplirle su deseo. Un deseo desesperado y hambriento de almas que complacieran tal capricho, puesto que el amor es un sentimiento demasiado poderoso y difícil de manipular. No para mí claro, pero requería un pago que valiese la pena por recompensarla con el amor sincero, leal y eterno de un humano de alta categoría. Un guerrero, así como tú. Pero, ¿sabes? No la culpo, sí todos los guerreros están tan… como tú…

Sasuke observó a todos lados impactado. Hallaba un poco de sentido a sus palabras. Ese guerrero del que ella hablaba, era ¡Naruto! Por eso repentinamente se había convertido en su más fiel y cercano guardián, mientras la defendía como un perro cuando antes apenas y reparaba en su invisible presencia. Pensó que era por el título que ahora cargaba, que su ciega y tonta bondad le hacía tenerle pena.

—¿Y qué pasa con la maldición en el mundo? —preguntó con exaltación.

—Los eventos se desarrollaron mejor de lo que pensaron mis benefactores. De una u otra manera; con la fuerza, la juventud, la descendencia, y el sacrificio por amor, el deseo cobró un beneficio más grande y de manera simultánea. El egoísmo y la codicia de los hoy reyes hicieron que mi magia se volviera más exigente, y cuando no pudieran aplacar mi hambre con un pago justo, las consecuencias se desataron en el mundo que ellos supuestamente juraron proteger.

Acarició su masculino rostro sorprendido.

—Yo no muevo un dedo por nada ni nadie si no obtengo algo a cambio. Eso sólo debilitaría mi magia. Yo soy por la codicia de los demás, que eso te quede claro. ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando de negocios?

No sabía qué pensar. Estaba demasiado turbado por todo lo que le había dicho. No cabía en su cabeza que Hinata fuera a hacer algo así, dar la vida de su familia sólo para ser correspondida por un hombre. No, había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Puede que dijera la verdad sobre los motivos que llevaron al mundo a las ruinas, pero estaba manipulando la información de seguro. Tal vez los incrédulos que pactaban con ella no sabían las condiciones. Quizá era eso, ella los engañaba.

—Entonces…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mí?

—Uy ¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó emocionada y se alejó rápidamente flotando hacia todas partes. —Me encanta que no tengas pelos en la lengua, pero yo soy un poco tímida.

—¡Sólo dilo maldición!

La Maga Oscura sonrió complacida, encantada de la salvajada de hombre que tenía plantado ante ella.

—Quiero que te entregues a mí, en cuerpo y alma.

El guerrero la observó dubitativo.

—Que me acueste contigo ¿sólo eso y ya?

La Maga Oscura voló otra vez por toda la habitación echando chispas.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres tan pervertido! —carcajeó.

Estaba molestándolo más e incluso ligeramente abochornándolo.

—¡Quiero que te entregues a mí como un sacrificio tontin! Ju, ju, ju —rio exagerada, con el dorso de su mano tapándose la boca. —Sé que los insulsos reyes, al menos los tres más fuertes, vienen hacia mi castillo con sus ejércitos dispuestos a fastidiarme. Ahora resulta que todos están en mi contra, ¡y no me puedo confiar! Sí peleo por mis propios intereses, mi magia se debilitará, pero si existe un sacrificio eso no pasará. No tengo intenciones de acabar con los cuatro reinos, ¡ya no tendría pedidos!

—Entonces si no te vendo mi alma, aunque de cualquier manera me muera, ¿tú también morirás? —rio. —Estas muy equivocada si crees que aun sabiendo esto me ofreceré a ti.

—¿Aun no lo entiendes Sasuke-kun? Este hechizo no parará a menos que yo lo detenga, y sólo tengo intenciones de hacerlo porque me aburro. Pero si prefieres que todo siga su curso y todos mueran, yo no seré nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

La Maga Oscura lo miró con la eterna sonrisa de victoria plasmada. Lo observó diferente por unos instantes hasta que se acercó rápidamente y le plantó un beso profundo en su frente y que tronaba sus labios como si estuviera despegando cinta adhesiva.

—Sé que eres inteligente y harás lo correcto— dijo ensimismada. —Por eso eres perfecto para estar conmigo. Véndeme tu alma Sasuke-kun. Salva al mundo y sé un héroe.

Turbado por todo el choque de emociones y pensamientos que acudían a su cabeza, le costaba tomar una decisión. ¿Cómo estar tan seguro de que el sacrificio cambiará las cosas? ¿Cómo confiar en su palabra si terminaría muerto?

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu parte? ¿Cómo me garantizas que eso salvará al mundo? —soltó sin más.

—No hay manera, tu única opción será confiar ciegamente en mí—afirmó cantarina.

Dejó de concentrarse en ella para mirar a cualquier parte y pensar en su reino, en sus compañeros y en su gente. No quería que todo terminara en su contra, pero ya no había otra manera en la que él les pudiera ayudar a enmendar sus errores. El deber de un guerrero era apoyar a su rey hasta la muerte, aun si éste estuviera equivocado. Y aunque salirse de su reino resultaba igual a una desobediencia, la única verdad era que él sería un guerrero al servicio del Byakugan por siempre.

—Yo… lo haré.

La Maga Oscura apenas despegaba sus palmas para dar pequeños aplausos de alegría y sonrió muy contenta, como una niña. Volvió a acercarse para acomodar sus mechones negros detrás de sus orejas y despejarle la cara. Lo examinó como estuviese mirando una pintura, y le soltó un beso rápido en sus dos mejillas.

—Son las dos de la mañana, mi hora favorita para volar.

Con el chasquido de sus dedos, el cuerpo del guerrero se empezó a inflamar y poner naranja, hasta perder todos los sentidos, quedándose solo con su consciente. La Maga Oscura había convertido a su nuevo guerrero en una simple calabaza.

…

Cuando recuperó su forma humana, estaba en medio de un camino siendo olfateado por un venado.

—¡Querido! Por aquí.

La Maga Oscura llamó su atención, era de noche y estaban al lado de una laguna muy cristalina que, de hecho, parecía un espejo que reflejaba el cielo. Había puntos brillantes en todas partes que parecían estrellas y pequeños dientes de león flotando por doquier. Era como un amplio jardín nocturno, el más bello que había visto jamás.

—Observemos qué están haciendo nuestros queridos reyes.

Las nubes de la laguna se despejaron, aun cuando las del cielo no lo habían hecho, entonces apareció uno de los caminos que conectaban al reino de los Sabaku con el reino de Hebi. Lo extraño era que estaban peleando los unos con los otros, mientras una criatura gigante los observaba desde una esquina.

—Los tontos cayeron en una ilusión. Creen que están peleando contra mis demonios. Ju, ju, ju.

Después aparecieron los del Rinnegan quienes simplemente estaban caminando bien armados. Cuando la vista desde el cielo se alejó un poco, reveló que todo el tiempo estuvieron caminando en círculos ante un escenario que sólo cambiaba su entorno.

—¡Ni siquiera se dan cuenta! No son los más listos. Veamos qué tan bueno es tu reino.

Las nubes volvieron a poner otro lugar, sólo que estaba dentro del castillo. El diluvio de su reino había acabado pero el cielo oscuro y relampagueante seguía ahí. Los soldados aun limpiaban el desastre y los aldeanos seguían heridos. Las nubes se movieron buscando algo más, hasta que encontró a Sai y Juugo, quienes quizá lo estaban buscando a él. Naruto, por supuesto, no se había podido despegar de la princesa y estaba a su lado, calmando su angustia.

—Tu reina ni siquiera ataca porque tiene miedo de que el reino que la ha subestimado se entere de la verdad. Pero en el fondo, es una chica sabia. No vale la pena aventar a sus hombres a una guerra que no pueden ganar, y aunque no lo admitan, hasta esos soldados tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

La Maga Oscura se concentró en él.

—Pero tú eres diferente —comentó. —Te he observado con atención desde la primera vez que cuestionaste a tu propia reina. Eres un guerrero esplendido y bien formado. Le tienes más fe a tu espada que a un refugio, y es más penosa para ti la cobardía que la muerte. Deseaba tanto que fueras mío y al final fuiste tú quien llegó solo hasta mí.

Sasuke se sintió confundido. Aun sentía rechazo hacia ella, pero no podía negar que la curiosidad aumentaba conforme ella hablaba. No sabía ni siquiera si ese sentimiento era propio o era la propia Bruja quien lo estaba influenciando. Acarició su pecho mientras lo miraba enamorada.

—Supongo que era el destino. Tu alma debía estar atada a la mía. Sasuke y Sakura, ¿acaso no suena perfecto?

Sakura, su verdadero nombre, como los árboles más amados de la tierra encantada. Algo que combinada más con su apariencia que su título. La Maga Oscura flotó hasta sentarse en sus piernas y acurrucarse en su pecho. Acarició sus hombros y su cuello con sus finas uñas, que ya no se sentían tan filosas, y besó la parte de su cuerpo que sus labios podían alcanzar. Aspiró muy fuerte su esencia, aunque seguramente olía mal, y pestañeó varias veces causándole cosquillas.

Comenzó a cantar con una voz tan angelical que era irreal. Como si realmente fuera una musa del bosque o un hada de rio, o una sirena. Era un canto tierno y garbado, que desplazaba su apariencia de Bruja y la convertía en una simple mujer.

—Este es el adiós Sasuke-kun. ¿De quién deseas despedirte?

No había nadie en especial al que pudiera extrañar, tal vez a su amigo Naruto, pero durante los últimos meses se habían distanciado cuando parecía que no tenía atención para nadie más que para la reina. Sus padres habían perecido hace tiempo, y su hermano desapareció sin dejar rastro, así como tal vez lo haría él. Aparte de ellos, no tenía nada. Ningún otro amigo, ni novia, mucho menos hijos.

—Ya veo, no hay nada que te ate a esta tierra. Eres un alma libre.

…

Nadie sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero el cielo azul se mostraba en todo su esplendor esa mañana. Las nubes grises se habían marchado y en su lugar estaban esos algodones blancos. El sol estaba ahí, calentando la tierra seca y resucitando a los arboles caídos. La gente del reino del Byakugan se arrastró por la tierra besándola, agradeciéndole a la Diosa que el infierno se hubiese calmado.

Los tres reinos hicieron retroceder a sus tropas sin tentar al destino. Sabían que no habían sido ellos quienes habían hecho cambiar a la Maga Oscura de opinión, pero tampoco estaban tan motivados a conseguir arriesgadas respuestas. Sin embargo, el mundo decidió no bajar su guardia, y se preparó para el momento en el que esa malvada Maga Oscura decidiera regresar. Era cuestión de tiempo para que su capricho la cegara una vez más, pero para ese momento, ellos estarían preparados.

Desde su trono, la reina Hinata lo supo sin preguntar. Lloró por el alma de uno de sus guerreros, mientras la mano gentil de Naruto le acariciaba la espalda y le daba consuelo. No podía justificar sus acciones, porque ante los ojos de todos Sasuke Uchiha había marchado como un traidor. Pero en su conciencia quedaría eternamente, que realmente él fue un héroe.

* * *

 _ **Día 1; H** éroes._

* * *

Puse la alarma para cinco minutos después y me levanté un mes tarde. Gracias como siempre por leer. Todos los días voy a (intentar) actualizar, y pondré una resumen e imagen diferente.

SM~


	2. El olvidadizo y la confundida

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada a su autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Si el amor es rosa, el deseo es azul**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 2:** _ **E**_ _l olvidadizo y la confundida_

* * *

A veces sentía que no valía la pena despertarse y preferiría quedarse acostado por siempre hasta caer en coma. Las pocas ganas que tenía para hacer cualquier cosa, le hacían creer que era mejor morir. ¿De qué sirve una vida que no se disfruta? Pensaba. Para nada. Nada de nada. El futuro sólo deparaba más trabajo y decepciones, más dolor y pérdida que gozo y dicha. Así que, ¿para qué molestarse?

Quiere morir, sí. Un deseo constante que se repetía en su cabeza sin realmente planteárselo, es decir, sólo lo piensa más no lo planea ni mucho menos lo ejecuta. Tiene claro que realmente no quiere morir, pero quiere, aun cuando no quiere.

Es difícil… explicarlo. Es un adolescente después de todo, tiene sentimientos tan complicados que hasta para él es un fastidio ser tan fastidioso. No sabe lo que quiere, pero sabe qué es lo que no quiere. No quiere ir a la escuela y aguantar a esos idiotas hipócritas, habladores y caprichosos. No quiere bajar al comedor para que su madre empiece a exigirle cosas como si fuera un maldito robot, mientras su padre lo golpea con la almohada de la indiferencia. No quiere ver al perfectito de su hermano recibir halagos como siempre, observando como dejaba a todos con la boca abierta ante otro notable reconocimiento que le hayan dado por cualquier mierda.

No quiere que su familia muera, pero tampoco quiere soportarlos por siempre. No quiere reunirse con su mejor amigo. Le gusta verle, pero no quiere salir ni que él invada su espacio. No soporta estar siempre tan solo y amargado, pero no quiere interesarse en nadie. Desearía tener mejores calificaciones, pero no quiere estudiar cálculo diferencial. Piensa que se vería mejor con músculos, pero no quiere hacer ejercicio.

Es un saco de amargura, claro está. Se queda en blanco cuando alguien le pregunta alguna cosa positiva que piense de él. No es su culpa de todos modos, creció siendo criticado hasta por la forma de tragar. No quiere bañarse, es un fastidio quitarse el pijama y ponerse ropa de salir. Hace un calor del infierno y quisiera andar en bermudas, pero la universidad no lo permite, así que sólo puede ponerse pantalón.

Baja a la mesa y ahí están ellos. Ama a su familia, pero los odia. Su estúpido hermano alcanza a tomar la última rebanada de pan tostado y quiere enterrar un cuchillo en su mano. Los desconsiderados no le guardaron nada, y su plato estaba vacío.

—Si te hubieras levantado más temprano comerías mejor —empieza su mamá, a pesar de que no ha dicho nada.

Le sigue otro regaño por parte de ella, uno que ni siquiera venía al caso. Le dice que cuando regrese de la escuela tiene que lavar la estufa y quitar bien el cochambre, porque si no, le quitará de nuevo la puerta de su habitación; porque como era posible que, teniendo ya dieciocho años, no supiera hacer labores sencillas, ya que ni crea que cuando él se independice, ella va a llegar a su casa y blah, blah, blah. Su mamá lo regaña por no elaborar bien un quehacer del futuro, así de ilógica y molesta es.

Su padre lee el periódico como esos papás desinteresados de la televisión. Le importa muy poco lo que diga su propia esposa y lo que hagan sus hijos. En el fondo él también se harta de escucharla berrear todo el rato, pero se calla porque es lo más sabio que puede hacer.

Va y se sienta, aunque no le apetece nada. Ya pasaron dos meses desde que entró a la universidad. Recuerda que a Itachi le bombardeaban con preguntas sobre sus estudios y hasta de sus sentimientos, pero a él nada. Le hubiera molestado ser acosado de esa manera, pero también le molestaba que lo ignoraran. Actualmente todo le molesta.

Recuerda que había un yogurt de esos que traían su propio espacio de cereal en el congelador, pero cuando revisó ya no había nada. Hurga en el refrigerador y encuentra un chocolate a la mitad y piensa: _que se joda el dueño._

Apenas de despide de ellos cuando toma su mochila y se marcha, ni siquiera los voltea a ver, nadie se queja por supuesto, y le dejan que de esa manera tan escueta se marche. Va a la escuela. No quiere que el camino sea tan largo cuando tiene prisa, pero tampoco quiere que sea tan corto porque le gusta disfrutar de su música y se convierte en un fastidio parar a mitad de una canción.

La primera hora es de cálculo diferencial, odia esa materia buena para nada. No entiende ni un carajo y sus apuntes son una mierda. Pero es incluso más fastidioso tener que pedirle sus apuntes a alguien más así que se aguanta con lo que tiene. El profesor es un viejo con cara de bulldog, molesto por su seriedad brutal. Es uno de esos farsantes que primero alientan a los alumnos a formular sus dudas, y cuando finalmente uno se arma de valor le contesta cosas como: "¿qué no pusiste atención?" o "esa parte es la más sencilla" o "a ver pasa al pizarrón".

Su salón está en la última planta del edificio más grande. No tienen elevador, por supuesto. Mejor que eso, tiene que estirar los flácidos músculos de sus piernas y llegar todo sudado. El aire acondicionado del aula dejó de funcionar hace un mes y no lo han arreglado. Su asiento toca detrás de un gordo que se la pasa comiendo, ha dejado su espacio apestando a emparedado de huevo.

La rubia que se sienta al lado vuelve a saludarlo como cada bastardo día con un _Sasuke-kun_ cantado que le provoca incomodidad. Sabe que le gusta, y ella no le parece fea, pero el tipo que siempre huele a perro ya le echó sus orines encima y les dejó a todos bien claro que esa Barbie era para él.

Naruto no llega ni llegará. Estuvieron juntos toda la secundaria y preparatoria, pero han elegido carreras diferentes y se tuvieron que separar. Naruto ya había hecho nuevos amigos, como no podía ser de otra manera, mientras él seguía siendo el bichito raro que no podía socializar. Los primeros días de universidad se habían buscado y habían comido juntos, pero ahora era raro, porque él estaba con su nuevo grupo de amigos que hablaban de sus clases y sentía que salía sobrando.

Pero en cambio, quien sí llega es el profesor. Les pide a todos que saquen sus trabajos porque los va a revisar. Sasuke abre su mochila y busca entre sus cosas sus siete hojas de ejercicios. Busca y vuelve a buscar. No está. Recuerda que los dejó en su escritorio cuando los acabó a eso de la dos de la mañana, pero no recuerda si los metió a la mochila.

El maestro empieza a llamarlos por número de lista, y él de nuevo se quiere matar.

…

Se siente extraña, como que algo va mal. Se levanta como un rayo y se fija en la hora. _Son las siete fucking treinta_ , grita en su cabeza.

Tiene que estar en su aula a las ocho de la mañana y el autobús tarda veinticinco minutos en llevarla, sin contar el tiempo que tiene que esperar para verlo pasar. Se levanta como flash odiándose a sí misma, al reloj y al maldito sueño que le agarró. Pero de repente le gana el rencor hacia su propia madre cuando la ve pasar.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Es muy tarde mamá!

—Ya estás grande señorita. Debiste acostarte más temprano.

—¡Me desvelé por hacer tarea!

—Eso dices tú, además no creo que te la hayan dejado de un día para otro.

Sakura se exaspera desde el baño. Ya sabe que es su culpa, pero vamos, ni que un favor no le pudiera hacer.

No le da tiempo para desayunar, pero sí para maldecir. Sale de su casa y grita cuando ve al autobús pasar. Se ha detenido y aumenta el trote. Le da mucha vergüenza que los pasajeros se la queden viendo, y se queda eso en su cabeza durante buen parte del camino. Cuenta los segundos en su cabeza para que el tiempo avance más lento.

Ella piensa mucho las cosas y se mortifica, siempre quiere tener planeado todo. Incluso cuando llega la hora de bajar del autobús, piensa con anterioridad los malabares que hará con su mochila para poder pasar al lado de una señora que trae muchas bolsas. Claro que nunca cumple con el horario que ella misma se impone y siempre está en constante modificación de los mismos. No sabe por qué se hace tanto la tonta.

Jura cada mañana que este será un día productivo, pero normalmente cuando regresa de la escuela vuelve a perder el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa, y termina con toda la tarea encima hasta muy entrada la noche.

Es una adolescente. Ya tiene dieciocho, pero sigue actuando como de trece. Parece que no debería existir mucha diferencia entre una edad y la otra, eran sólo cinco años, pero para ella lo había, porque sus trece fueron la edad más vergonzosa que alguna vez pasó, y hasta recordar que lo tiene que olvidar le estremece.

Se coloca sus audífonos y pone la misma canción varias veces hasta que siente que ya ha tenido suficiente. Su teléfono tiene doscientas trece piezas, pero sólo pone máximo cinco. Siempre las mismas que suele repetir. Sus gustos musicales son variados y rápidamente desplazados cuando encuentra otra canción que será su hit personal por temporada.

Revisa la hora en su teléfono y curva sus ojos hacia arriba cuando una viejita hace la parada y tarda siglos en subir y acomodarse. Realmente no tiene ganas de ir a la escuela, hubiera preferido saltarse la primera hora y llegar como a las diez, pero tenía un trabajo que entregar y eso significaban puntos menos que sí necesitaba. Además, esa clase era por la que se había desvelado en primer lugar.

Durante las horas libres que tenía entre clases pasaba todo el tiempo sola ya que a la señorita le costaba soltar un _hola_ , y mientras esperaba que los demás se acercaran a ella para integrarla en una nueva _bolita_ , nadie lo hizo, cada quien se integró, y ella quedó fuera de cualquier ecuación. Ahora sería más extraño llegar de repente con un grupo de nuevos camaradas cuando el tiempo de presentación ya había acabado.

Eso la deprime. Odia a los chicos tontos de su edad que sólo piensan en perversiones, parejas y fiesta; pero también se siente mal de ser joven y no disfrutar de lo que en un futuro tal vez podría anhelar. A veces quisiera ser la chica que se va a los antros con sus amigos a tomar unas copas, pero también a veces le repugna el sólo pensar en el ruido y la peste, y todos esos vagos compartiendo su espacio.

A veces quisiera vivir un romance frenético en medio de un desesperado entorno, pero también se le hace muy irreal esa situación en la que un hombre; porque los hombres no saben amar, sólo saben coger y romper corazones; se pueda interesar en una mujer de tal manera como la cuentan en las historias. Nunca ha tenido novio, el amor pues, le es una fantasía.

A veces quisiera tener un grupo de amigas donde pueda contarse secretos y organizar pijamadas, pero también odia perder el tiempo en escuchar chismes cuando podría estar terminando una serie que dejó pendiente. Además, no le interesan tanto los cotilleos. Graciosamente detesta la soledad, pero la adora, pero le atormenta, pero la disfruta.

Ella es una chica de _**peros**_ y _**más tardes**_.

Se levanta cuando el autobús se detiene en la escuela y aprieta su cadera todo lo que puede al asiento de frente y se sujeta con una mano porque con la otra alza su mochila. Llega finalmente a la entrada y apresura el paso, aunque le duela reafirmar mucho el pie. Seguro se ve graciosa, pero ahora sí no le importa lo que vayan a pensar los demás, hay mucha gente apresurada. Va hasta la última planta de su edificio con el cabello corto pegado a su cara llena de sudor y entra silenciosamente, justo detrás del profesor.

Se sienta en donde sea, que más le daba, aunque le llegaba un poco el aroma a emparedado de huevo. El profesor dice que revisará los ejercicios y ella saca los suyos y los acomoda en su mesa esperando ser llamada, abre su trabajo sólo para echarle un vistazo y ver que todo está en orden.

Para la oreja cuando la primera persona llega al escritorio y menciona el título del trabajo. Le molesta un poco los cabellos puntiagudos del que está delante. Escucha mencionar _el producto punto_ y se ríe en su mente de la desdichada que llevó el trabajo equivocado, pero pasa la segunda y dice lo mismo, pasa el tercero y se repite la situación. Su sonrisa se borra y la recorre un escalofrío. Revisa su tarea una vez más y se empieza a deprimir, rasguña la hoja justo donde está el título de _producto cruz_. Se odia tantísimo.

Sólo para terminar de ponerle clavos a su ataúd le pregunta a Ino, una conocida de preparatoria, sobre qué tema había que hacer los ejercicios, y ella le responde que efectivamente era el tema que ella no había hecho.

Se encoge en su asiento y espera que el cara de bulldog sea comprensivo. En realidad, es una nimiedad, pero esa situación hace que se quiera morir.

…

—Ya vamos a empezar con irresponsabilidades, ¿qué les dije desde el primer día? —el señor bulldog dice con seriedad, mirándolos como si fueran la peor escoria roba lugares del mundo.

La chica se encoge de hombros porque seguramente no está acostumbrada a que un maestro la regañe. Le insiste que ella trató de cumplir con la tarea, sólo que se equivocó de tema. El bulldog le dice que esa no es excusa y que, en un trabajo real, esos errores provocarían el despido.

Sasuke no se queja de nada, a pesar de que hizo el trabajo correcto pero que lo olvidó. Sabe que decir la verdad es una excusa patética y prefiere quedarse callado. Escucha nada más los intentos fallidos y desesperados de la otra chica por hacer comprender al bulldog, pero éste no da sus patitas a torcer. Nota en seguida que a ella le aterra fallar, y a él también, pero acepta su derrota más sabiamente antes que rogar.

—Este trabajo era su pase de examen.

A Sasuke le empieza a crecer la ansiedad, la chica se comienza a poner roja. Es la primera unidad del primer semestre de universidad, y ya iban a reprobar.

—No hay otra manera en la que podamos obtener el pase de examen. Tal vez si entregamos el doble de ejercicios mañana…

La muchacha dijo con un último halo de desesperación. Al menos era considerada y también pensaba en él.

—No, eso no —sentenció el profesor, y enseguida acarició su barbilla. —Mañana empieza el día de la cultura y tengo que supervisar todos los trabajos de mis grupos, no voy a tener tiempo de calificar a mis alumnos de cuarto semestre.

El bulldog mostró una pequeña abertura que llevaba a la victoria, y la chica rosada fue empujada hacia allá por la esperanza.

—¡Podemos ayudar!

El profesor se lo pensó, y con lentitud asintió. A Sasuke le parece que ese perro ya vio hueso, pero de nuevo, no se queja.

—De dos a seis se quedarán en mi oficina calificando. Espero que lleguen puntuales o perderán su oportunidad.

Lo hace sonar como si les estuviera haciendo un favor, y en realidad sí que lo hace al no reprobarlos, pero más bien el favor era para él aprovechándose de su situación. El punto para Sasuke era que le fastidia tener que quedarse horas extras por no haber entregado un trabajo que sí hizo, y que el idiota del bulldog no quería recibir después porque necesitaba un favor ahora mismo y de esta manera se beneficiaba.

Era malo aprovecharse de los idiotas, pero le daba un punto.

—Por supuesto.

La miró porque necesitaba saber a quién tendría que buscar después para no perderse. Era nuevo en esa escuela, igual que ella, pero se veía como la clase de nerd que buscaba a los maestros en caso de tener dudas y que conocía todos los rincones de la escuela. Ni siquiera le había preguntado al maestro dónde quedaba su oficina, y con eso era suficiente para saber que ella ya sabía a dónde tenían que ir.

…

—¿No sabes?

Sakura mira a ese muchacho de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, con mucha falta de paciencia. No se suponía que ella era su guía, sino que juntos tendrían que encontrar a su profesor. Supuso que él sabría donde quedaba porque mientras estaban siendo regañados no se lo preguntó ni se perturbó, como si no fuera la primera vez que se metiera en problemas y supiera exactamente dónde estaban las oficinas de los profesores para cumplir con los deberes que le fueran a poner de castigo, pero ahora obviamente las cosas cambiaban.

—Creí que tú lo sabrías. De cualquier manera, podemos ir a las oficinas de las secretarias a preguntar.

El muchacho le extiende la mano en un claro, _pase usted_ , que por alguna razón le fastidia. No le agrada conocer a una persona por medio de un castigo, porque sabe que es una mala influencia, y detesta a las personas así.

Aunque de cierta manera ella está igual, pero no por irresponsabilidad, como él, sino por distracción. Y la distracción no es un delito.

Avanza sin asegurarse de que él la sigue, sin confiar. Llega a las oficinas de las secretarias y pregunta ella sola, se dirige con la persona que le dijeron que sabe los cubículos de los profesores y vuelve a preguntar. Cuando obtiene lo que quiere, da media vuelta y se va al edificio que le indicaron. Lo ve por la esquina de su ojo seguirle, pero sólo como una mancha.

Llega al cubículo y antes de tocar mira su reloj para entrar con seguridad, llegó cuatro minutos antes así que el profesor no puede estar de mal humor. Toca sin asegurarse si su otro compañero ya llegó y saluda al profesor tan educada, para que no le quede una mala impresión de ella por el resto del semestre.

El profesor hace algunos movimientos con un montón de carpetas con hojas maltratadas. Les indica lo que tienen que hacer y se va muy apurado. Los deja solos en un cubículo de paredes de plástico blancas y aire acondicionado a todo lo que da. Rico, piensa Sakura, porque afuera hace un calor del infierno. Saca su carpeta y empieza a comparar las respuestas rápidamente para acabar pronto y tener tiempo de hacer un poco de tarea antes de que el maestro regrese.

Algo la empieza a molestar y levanta la cabeza. Es el otro tipo que la está mirando con una expresión curiosa, como si le asombrara lo comprometida que estaba por quedar bien, o, por el contrario, como si le estuviera viendo el escote que se le hacía al inclinarse sobre el escritorio y aguadarse la blusa. Se mira hacia abajo, obviamente era lo segundo.

…

Había visto a chicas con pechos más grandes, como Ino o Samui, pero esta era la primera vez que los veía en carne y hueso, y no con una blusa o pantalla de por medio.

Y es que no era su culpa. Ella llamó su atención por la manera tan rápida en la que se puso manos a la obra. Sólo quiso echarle un vistazo y ya antes de empezar con lo suyo. Pero ella se inclinó de más, y entonces su blusa de cuello circular se abrió demasiado y todo se le vio. Ese escote bonito que mostraba su piel blanca y el principio de dos bombones que estaban cubiertos apenas por un sostén ligero. Sí, la miró con detalle.

Tal vez su mirada fue muy penetrante que ella se dio cuenta, y antes de que pudiera retirar su mirada, descubrió porqué él la había mirado tanto. Sin embargo, no hizo nada.

La mujer sólo se enderezó sonrojada, acomodó su blusa y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo con más cuidado. Pero él sabía por qué no se alarmaba, porque al moverse de nuevo su blusa se había acomodado un poco mejor, y no pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que él sí. ¿Quién iba a la escuela con una blusa tan aguada de todos modos? Si él la pudo mirar con tanta facilidad, no se imaginaba lo que hubieran visto todos los demás, o hasta los profesores.

O no. Su camarada había empezado a reaccionar en sus pantalones. Mierda.

Pensó en su hermano desnudo, o en Naruto desnudo, o en Chouji desnudo. O cualquier cosa desnuda que evitara que su camarada se pusiera como una piedra. Maldita mujer que deja que se le vean sus pechos así como así. Las cosquillas empiezan en su nuca y terminan en su pelvis. Es comprensible, su primera vez viendo los senos de una mujer en la vida real, que además era bonita, y con la que iba a estar a solas por un tiempo. Sus pensamientos se disparan hacia un único rumbo que le eriza la piel.

Evita volver a mirarla, pero se le ponen los pelos de punta. La situación le excita y su libido aumenta. Se quiere acariciar con la imagen que tiene en su mente, tiene deseos de llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y pensar que los tiene sobre su cara mientras se hace el amor él solito. Quiere lamerlos y chuparlos. No sabe qué le pasa, o porqué lo piensa tan desesperadamente. Tal vez su subconsciente grita lo hermosa que de repente se le hizo esa mujer y se combina con la perversa obsesión de ya no querer ser virgen. Tal vez es eso, es un maldito virgen que apenas ve un pezón y se cachondea.

Se cachetea en su cabeza porque él no es un acosador ni un maniático sexual. No le haría daño a una mujer nunca, pero mientras más evita pensar en sus pechos, más lo piensa. Le aprietan los pantalones ya, es demasiado tarde, se ha puesto duro.

La mira de nuevo por si se ha inclinado otra vez, le ruega a dios que no note nada. Pero la chica lo atrapa antes de mirarla, y nota que ella ya lo estaba mirando a él.

…

Se siente un poco nerviosa porque sabe que ha visto más de lo que quiere pensar. De repente se puso rojo y empezó a moverse un poco diferente, ni siquiera está metido en su propia carpeta, sino que trata de evitar mirarla.

Se sonroja más y cierra los ojos. Ha visto sus senos.

La parte más vergonzosa de su cuerpo porque cree que son los más pequeños entre sus amigas, los que le hacían creer que eran la razón por la que los chicos preferían a Ino, Temari o Konan antes que a ella. Piensa en la parte graciosa del momento, y apunta en su mente que fueron los primeros pechos en ser vistos por un hombre. No sirve de nada, eso no le quita la incomodidad.

¿Para qué la estaba viendo de cualquier forma? Era un pervertido, como todos los hombres. Y aunque ella no tuviera mucho que mostrar, tenía lo suficiente como para hacer que un hombre la volteara a ver. Lo ve de nuevo y nota que se ha puesto rojo. No quiere sentirse orgullosa, porque realmente está incómoda, pero en el fondo de su conciencia algo en ella se revolotea por hacer que un hombre se ponga tan rojo sólo con verla tantito. Se siente sexy y muy atractiva.

Rápidamente se recupera, no puede ignorar lo evidente. Iba a reclamarle y decirle que volteara, pero lo hizo solo. Lo había notado desde un principio, pero había querido ignorarlo para su propio bien, para no empezar a imaginarse cosas extrañas. Sin embargo, lo diría en su mente; ese chico era el más atractivo hombre que había visto en la universidad, y lo era todavía más con los ojos tan brillosos y las mejillas rojas. Le decepcionó el notar que sería el típico chico al que no le importaba nada y sólo estaba en la escuela porque seguramente sus padres le obligaban, pero ese pensamiento quedó atrás ahora que lo ve comportarse de manera sensible.

Ya no sabe qué decir, se ha quedado en blanco.

—Eres un pervertido —se le ocurre, pero no lo dice enojada ni como reclamo.

El otro desvía su mirada, no recuerda cómo se llama.

—No es cierto, me impresioné, es todo.

Aprieta sus piernas, porque de repente la Sakura enamorada que se imagina historias como las de crepúsculo cuando apenas roza la mirada con un chico lindo empieza a salir a flote y le acaricia la nuca diciéndole que se aviente. Que tal vez esta es su oportunidad para tener novio. _¿Te gustó lo que viste?_ Piensa, _¿quieres ver más?_ Vuelve a pensar. Y se regaña a sí misma por no dejar de pensar como una adolescente. Si en lugar de ese chico atractivo, hubiera sido un viejo feo, seguramente no pensaría lo mismo. Pero si ella hubiera sido una vieja arrugada y fea en lugar de ser, así como es, él tampoco estaría así de sonrojado. Están en las mismas.

Se esfuerza en cambiar la conversación, para que los dos pensaran en otra cosa.

—Bueno, no importa. Ehm, ¿Qué grupo te tocó? —pregunta y sonríe un poco, para romper el hielo.

—Eh, ecuaciones diferenciales —contesta, sin ganas realmente de hablar.

Sakura asiente sin verlo y el otro chico mueve sus ojos como si no supiera a dónde mirar. Ella vuelve a pensar que es un chico atractivo, y además lindo, en el sentido de que daba ternura. Otros depravados en su situación se hubieran puesto a pensar cosas desagradables e insinuarse. Se ilusiona sin evitarlo, tal vez se pueden llevar bien a pesar del bochorno.

…

Quiere levantarse para ir al baño, pero tiene miedo de que se le note la alegría. Incluso si ella no lo hace, allá afuera alguien lo hará antes de llegar al baño, así que piensa que lo mejor es esperar a que se calme todo solo.

Cuando ella se vuelve a concentrar en los archivos, pero sin hacer nada más que mirarlos, puede analizarla un poco y pensar que ella es su tipo de chica. No es su tipo de chica, pero sí. Lo que quiere dar a entender es que no ha pensado en un tipo de chica, pero ella podría serlo porque le prendió como paja en medio de un incendio. Es una chica rosa, que usa colores claros, y que se notaba que era bastante molesta. No es lo que él piensa que encontraría atractivo, pero ya veía que sí.

Se concentra también en su propia tarea para que todo se le resbale. Funciona por un momento, hasta que ella se acomoda la blusa y lo vuelve a pensar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiere regresar a casa. También piensa que al siguiente día se levantará con ganas de asistir a cálculo diferencial y de conocer a nuevas personas. Se permite reírse por la situación tan ridícula, se permite admirarla otra vez y se permite pensar que la pornografía le está afectando más de lo que creía. Se permite pensar que quiere vivir otros mil días más.

Sakura piensa que tal vez es hora de agarrar dinero de sus ahorros para comprar un nuevo perfume. Sus blusas están viejas, y tal vez debería comprar más. Piensa en que las mañanas ya no se le harán tan pesadas si tiene un motivo que la impulse a pararse temprano y agradece a su cerebro el ser tan distraído para poder pasar su tiempo calificando exámenes, que ya no se le hacen tan molestos.

Sasuke se impulsa a presentarse y extenderle la mano, se la seca antes porque estaba sudando aun con el aire acondicionado. Siente una chispa y se estremece, empieza a recordar que es un ser vivo. Sakura la estrecha y le recuerda su nombre, en su cabeza suena una melodía de telenovela pero después la cambia a _Pretty woman_ mientras sale un narrador diciendo; _y así fue como conocieron a la persona que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre_ , de forma impactante al son de un relinchido de un corcel.

La chispa que hace emocionante una vida prende la pajita llamada indiferencia, hasta que se consume y se expone la entrada a la cueva que lleva a su corazón. Entonces algo en ellos cambia, y uno al lado del otro, encuentran la inspiración.

* * *

 _ **Día 2;**_ _Lado al lado._

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios en el otro OS. Muchos encontraron referencias, pero la principal fue un juego llamado Final Fantasy, del que soy bien fan. Espero que hayan disfrutado este, la mayor parte del tiempo cuando hago mis fics no sé qué rayos estoy pensando. Y sí voy a hacer todos los temas del mes, tal vez no pueda actualizar los fines de semana porque trabajo, pero como el mes sasusaku ya pasó, pues no hay necesidad de ir al ritmo gggg. Voy a responderles sus reviews. Gracias por leer.

SM~


	3. La pianista y el guitarrista

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 _Gracias a Astrid, daliapv, Lizzie, la comadreja, Noemitg-chan, Marishka16, kazuyaryo, Yami no Emi, lovetamaki1 y Fxny. A veces leo tres veces el comentario porque me ilusiona mucho lo que escriben. En serio muchas gracias, me dan la alegría que necesito en el corazón._

* * *

 **Si el amor es rosa, el deseo es azul**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_ _ **L** a pianista y el guitarrista_

* * *

 **M** ikoto estaba satisfecha con el progreso de uno de sus alumnos e incitó a todos a que le aplaudieran. El pequeño se inclinó con timidez y pasó a las bancas donde estaban todos, entonces invitó a su siguiente alumna a tocar la pieza que había elegido y a que los demás volvieran a poner atención.

Se sentó nerviosa. Sabía la melodía que iba a tocar a la perfección, pero el público, así fueran niños algunos menores que ella, le ponían nerviosa. Suspiró convencida de que todo estaba bien, porque tenía que dominar su nerviosismo si es que algún día quería llegar a tocar enfrente de público más adulto y exigente, con ella en medio del escenario, moviendo sus dedos sobre el piano de una manera tan elegante y agraciada que todos la llamarían genio.

Entonces estira sus dedos blancos acariciando algunas teclas antes de presionarlas. Comienza a tocar Nocturne Op.9 No.2 de Chopin, una canción que puede ser nostálgica, soñadora, triste, ligeramente feliz, o deprimente, según los sentimientos del momento de quien la esté escuchando. Para ella en este momento era _soñadora,_ porque el piano es parte de su sueño y quiere que sea parte de su futuro.

Toca con lentitud porque la canción es lenta. Le da tiempo a Mikoto y a todo el que la escuche de disfrutarla y pensar que ha mejorado un montón. Intenta no mirarlos para no ponerse tensa y olvidar las notas, así que sólo es el piano y ella, en una habitación vacía.

Hace lo que más le gusta por poco más de cuatro minutos y cuando la canción está por acabar, piensa en lo siguiente que hará. Se parará frente a su público y esperará los aplausos e indicaciones de la maestra Mikoto, mientras se acomoda en su lugar y ve tocar a otro. Acaba la canción, pero no puede levantarse, porque siempre que termina de tocar algo se emociona y quiere tocar otra y otra melodía. No obstante, los aplausos de su maestra y sus compañeros la regresan al mundo y hace que baje su ansiedad de tocar más, no le queda de otra que quitarse de la silla para inclinarse y agradecer la atención.

Regresa a una de las ultimas sillas, porque cuando hay gente atrás de ella, siente incomodidad. Pasa el siguiente niño, más chico que ella, y toca una canción infantil un poco mal, pero es gracioso de manera encantadora porque se ve muy concentrado y a todos les causa ternura.

Entonces esa incomodidad que siente si hay alguien detrás de ella le provoca escalofríos, pero no puede ser posible porque está en la última banca y no puede haber nadie detrás de ella. Voltea porque, aunque es miedosa, también es curiosa como un gato y mira la puerta entreabierta que debería estar cerrada. Dos pares de ojos negros ven desde afuera, curiosos como ella de lo que sucede en el salón al que seguro tienen prohibido entrar. Cuando se dan cuenta de que ella los mira, cree que se alarmarán, pero en cambio la miran también a ella y la empiezan a poner nerviosa.

Siente que debe voltear, pero se ha quedado estática y aprieta sus labios. Una de esas personas vuelve a pasear su vista por otros lados de la habitación, al parecer molesto, pero la más alta no puede dejar de mirarla a ella y la hace bajar por fin la mirada y dejar de voltearse. Pasa lo que ella cuenta como medio minuto, y vuelve a voltear. La persona más alta se ha ido, pero la otra sigue ahí, detrás de la puerta, mirándola y poniéndola incómoda.

Sabe que son los hijos de la maestra Mikoto, los ha visto antes cuando su mamá la inscribió. Eran guapos, pero muy raritos, siempre estaban uno al lado del otro bien rectos como si fueran soldados. No sabía si su madre los hacía pararse así cuando sus alumnos tenían que entrar, o era una actitud propia, sólo sabía que se la pasaban chismoseando casi todo el rato, hablando en voz baja y muy cerca cuando la señora Mikoto los invitaba a su casa, que estaba al lado del aula de música, a comer.

Se sonroja porque el hijo menor de los Uchihas es en su opinión el más guapo, por tantito. Y saber que la ha estado espiando la hace sentir especial y atractiva. Desde hace unos meses la Sakura Haruno que sólo amaba la música ha cambiado y se expanden los horizontes de su corazón, ya tiene ojos para los chicos, y siente que el hijo de Mikoto podría ser su primer amor.

Aunque desde hace un tiempo fue el hermano mayor quien la había empezado a ver diferente. Nunca le ha dirigido la palabra, pero la observa en silencio incluso haciendo que su hermano también la mire. La ve con emoción, como si tratara de decirle algo, y a veces su mirada asusta. No es la única niña de los alumnos de Mikoto, pero si es la mayor. De cualquier manera, sus trece años no se comparaban con los quince y dieciséis que tendrían ellos, así que un disparate como tenerlos enamorados, o al menos al mayor, era para reír.

Arregla su moño rojo que aprieta su media coleta de caballo por reflejo. Acomoda mejor sus cabellos largos y rosas atrás y enfrente de sus hombros. Alborota su flequillo y estira el uniforme de la secundaria que nunca le da tiempo de irse a cambiar antes de llegar a sus clases particulares de piano. Se siente presentable y vuelve a voltear, él también se ha marchado.

…

Lo nota nervioso y sabe por qué. Hoy es lunes, así que hoy la vuelve a ver.

Su madre es maestra de piano, un instrumento que ama y que ha tenido a todos hartos de escucharlo todo el tiempo, aunque nadie se lo hubiera podido decir. La idea de dar clases fue de su padre, así acondicionaba un lugar en el patio de la casa para su piano, sin que molestara a nadie y sin decirle nada que la pudiera herir. De esa manera compartía su amor con niños y a ellos los dejaba en paz.

Entonces así fue como ella terminó parando en su casa. Era el reflejo de su madre cuando tocaba el piano y se entregaba a las notas como si no hubiera nadie a su lado. Por eso sabía también que era su favorita y que sería a quien su madre apoyaría para que llegara lejos. En ella se vería reflejada como jamás pudo reflejarse en él o en su hermano, y la verían seguido en su casa y en sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Mikoto pues, la había empezado a ver como la tercera hija que nunca pudo tener, menor que ellos y talentosa en las artes musicales.

Quiso burlarse de la situación y provocó que su madre le prohibiera el paso a él, y tal vez injustamente, a su hermano. Sabía tocar la guitarra y quiso competir por el amor de su propia madre, pero a ella no le interesaba ese instrumento tanto como el piano, y sus notas se hacían invisibles. Quiso tomar el control entre los alumnos de Mikoto e imponerse, pero sólo consiguió más regaños y palabras duras en la que decepción era la más popular.

Y dejó de intentarlo, porque pronto cumplió catorce años y ahora todo le parecía una estupidez. A veces tocaba la guitarra y componía sus propias melodías, siendo en esos momentos cuando más la podía comprender, pero la espina de rechazo ya estaba bien clavada en su cuerpo, y la opinión de su madre ahora le valía poco, por lo que tocaba sólo para él.

No obstante, algo cambió cuando su hermano empezó a actuar raro. Ahora le gustaba recibir a los alumnos que llegaban, y se comportaba especialmente molesto cuando era la favorita de mamá. Empezó a mirarla también, para ver si podía encontrar esa cosa tan especial que le robaba la atención de su familia, y no encontró nada. Era una simple chica como las demás, que se sonrojaba cuando la veían, que tocaba como una posesa y que se peinaba todos los días igual, como una mojigata.

De repente lo siente muy profundo en su pecho, la odia. Porque su mamá le dedica más de su tiempo y admiración a ella, y porque su hermano ahora quiere tenerla. Se imagina una vida en la que ellos se hacen novios y a mamá le encanta la idea, mientras él mira de lejos sintiéndose ajeno en su propia casa. Le repugna la idea, y lo admite de cierta manera, le ha agarrado maña, pero piensa que el problema es ella. Detesta ese aire de mosca muerta que es adorada por todos.

Hoy es lunes y ve a su hermano cerca de la puerta, la abre despacio para que su madre no se dé cuenta y los espía, pero sabe que es solamente a ella. Se acomoda debajo de él, aun con sus reclamos y le dice que también quiere ver el pequeño concierto de horribles pianistas que ha armado su madre, pero la ve a ella nada más, como si se hubiera acomodado hasta atrás para que su hermano pudiera espiarla mejor y la vuelve a odiar.

Siempre sospechó que ella sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano, por lo que voltea, sabiendo que él estará como perro detrás de ella. Cuando los atrapa, mueve la mirada molesto porque odia también su cara de falsa inocencia y no quiere que se sienta el centro de atención. Les vuelve a dar la espalda y ya la puede volver a mirar con odio. Detesta hasta su cabello rosa tan ñoño, como si no fuera obvio que es una niñita consentida.

Su hermano suspira enamorado sobre su cabeza y la levanta para lanzarle una mirada de extrañeza con asco. Él se ríe, sintiéndose atrapado. Nunca lo ha confesado realmente, pero Itachi sabe que su hermano también sabe que esa niña le gusta. Se sonroja como un idiota y él lo mira más asqueado aun, perdiéndole el poco respeto que le tenía, le dice que tiene cosas que hacer y se va a practicar, porque su hermano está aprendiendo a tocar el violín para, según él, acompañar a mamá en sus notas de piano.

Entonces Sasuke regresa su vista a la puerta. Ella ha vuelto a voltear, pero como Itachi ya se fue, sólo lo puede ver a él. Intenta decirle con la mirada que le desagrada, pero ella no lo entiende, porque se sonroja y sonríe, y su mundo se tambalea. La ve arreglarse el cabello y su uniforme, lo ha malentendido seguro. Cierra rápido la puerta y se va, tratando de ignorar lo que ha pasado.

Se le hace un poco perverso lo que Itachi siente, si lo ve de un ángulo diferente, su hermano es un demente sexual.

La mocosa sólo tiene trece años y su hermano dieciséis, aunque se ve mayor. Son tres años y ambos son menores de edad, pero sigue remarcándose una diferencia enorme. A esa niña todavía le faltaba mucho desarrollo, ni siquiera los pechos le habían crecido así que, ¿por qué? Teniendo a mujeres como Tayuya, Izumi o Samui detrás de él, tenía que fijarse el alguien como esa… Sakura. Hasta su nombre era corriente.

Lo ve desde su propia habitación con el puño recargado en su mejilla y el codo apoyado en su escritorio. Itachi había irrumpido en su cuarto para pedirle su opinión sobre una canción que había compuesto él mismo. No pasó ni un minuto para que diera su veredicto.

—Es horrible —dice sin piedad, porque no lo inventaba, realmente es una composición simplona.

Itachi se interrumpe y baja el arco decepcionado.

—¿En serio? —pregunta, decaído. —¿No lo dices para lastimarme?

—Sería más doloroso para ti si te dejara tocarle esa cosa tan espantosa —lo dice, y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que insinúan el tema, pero cambia la conversación porque no quiere hablarlo. —Mamá te desheredará.

No sabe qué es lo que le impulsa a evitar hablar sobre su tonto enamoramiento con la alumna de su mamá, sólo sabe que no quiere hacerlo. Su hermano tiene cara de querer regresar la conversación al punto inicial y decirle de una buena vez que nada de esto lo hace por su madre, sino por otra persona. Pero antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar, se levanta.

—Tengo sed, no vayas a romper nada.

Y huye como un cobarde. Se tarda el suficiente tiempo para que su hermano se aburra y salga de su habitación por sí solo. Algo le inquieta de toda esta situación y no sabe específicamente el qué. Saca él mismo su guitarra que guarda en su closet, está algo vieja pero aun sirven las cuerdas. Recuerda la porquería de canción que Itachi tocó y a partir de ella se inspira para hacer su propia versión. Incluso piensa en letras y todo sale por sí sólo.

Azota la guitarra cuando se da cuenta que está pensando en esa mocosa, como si su mente de mierda se burlara de él, como si todas las mujeres de su edad o incluso mayores que morían por él fueran poca cosa al lado de una niña que apenas iba en primero de la escuela media. Se enoja, no sabe por qué la detesta tanto. Bueno, sí lo sabe, pero le parece infantil admitirlo.

La odia porque tiene talento, tiene la atención de su madre y la de su hermano. La odia porque toca el instrumento que más detesta, que le tiene harto. La odia porque su hermano la quiere. La odia porque odia el rosa y el verde. La odia porque cada día siente que entiende más a su hermano. La odia porque la obsesión tonta que Itachi tiene por acercarse a ella empieza a ser la suya por alejarlo.

…

Hoy decide mostrarle a Mikoto una nueva melodía. Le pide que si puede escucharla después de clases porque tiene miedo de equivocarse delante de todos y que se burlen de ella. Mikoto le dice que sí, con alegría, tanta que le emociona a ella también y le brillan los ojos por ser tan bien entendida.

Cuando todos se han ido, empieza a tocar Silence de Beethoven. Le ha tomado un mes entero aprenderla y tocarla sin equivocarse. No le provoca una pasión en especial, pero es un clásico de alguien muy talentoso, así que la aprecia igual. En medio de su pieza, escucha la puerta abrirse y entra el hijo mayor de la señora Mikoto, el que la ve raro.

Se tensa mucho y quiere detenerse, pero el amor al piano se lo impide, y se obliga a sí misma a no renunciar jamás en medio de una canción.

—Itachi, acompáñala querido.

Itachi acomoda el violín que traía cargando y toca la misma canción que ella. Le sorprende, pensaba que los hijos de Mikoto no estaban interesados en la música, pues nunca los habían acompañado. Toca un poco desafinado y se equivoca a veces, pero no le importa, porque se siente con más confianza y se detiene a verlo. De cerca su mirada ya no le parece rarita, ahora es amable y sonríe, tal vez puedan ser amigos.

Sin que hubieran terminado la canción, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y pasa el segundo hermano sin ningún instrumento. Es un patán, porque los interrumpe.

—¿Qué no se supone que ya terminó la clase? ¿Van a pagarte algo extra por esta molestia mamá? —suelta, venenoso. —¿Y qué haces ahí Itachi? Si hasta mi cuarto se escucha tu porquería.

La maestra Mikoto se enoja inmediatamente e Itachi para, sonrojado y humillado. Sakura se siente terriblemente culpable e incómoda, sabe que van a pelear.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué no tienes educación?

—¡Dímelo tú! ¿La tengo? ¡Te la pasas aquí todo el maldito tiempo! ¡Ya acabo la clase y aun sigues!

Sakura se levanta y toma su mochila, se esconde detrás del piano, aunque aun así él la puede ver. No tiene el valor para levantar la mirada, pero sabe que el hijo menor la apuñala con la suya. Debería insultarlo y hacer relucir su fiera personalidad, pero no sabe por qué no puede hacerlo. Se siente débil en territorio ajeno, con gente mayor con la que no puede ponerse al tú por tú. No quiere meterse en problemas porque adora a su maestra Mikoto, ni tampoco quiere que las cosas se pongan peores.

Se atreve a levantar la mirada y ahí está él, gritándole algo a su hermano mayor quien exclama que no sabe por qué se ha puesto así, pero que según él lo sabe perfectamente. Su razón es que detesta que se arrastre como si fuera un vil perro por una mocosa que no vale la pena. El hermano mayor le pide suplicante que se calle, mientras la maestra Mikoto lo mira confundida y pregunta con otro tono de voz qué es lo que pasa. Entonces el hermano menor, Sasuke, suelta una bomba.

—¡Qué tu perfectito hijo Itachi se quiere coger a tu alumna! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

Lo suelta con tanta rabia que todos se quedan mudos y su voz resuena en el aula vacía como un trueno. Itachi se pone pálido y mira a su mamá apenado. No lo corrige, y eso los hace a todos sentir peor, incluso a su hermano menor, quien pensó que había exagerado.

—Sasuke por Dios, ¿qué cosas dices? —exclama Mikoto en defensa. Se había quedado muda pero ahora tienta la realidad, viéndolo imposible. —¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con algo así?

—¿Crees que es una broma? No te hagas la tonta mamá, incluso tú lo sabías. Todo el puto mundo lo sabe. Itachi es una mierda que se fija en las niñas.

Sakura toma su mochila y camina hasta la esquina del aula, para alejarse lo más posible de ellos y sale corriendo, no voltea ni siquiera cuando su maestra le grita que se espere.

…

No vuelve para el día siguiente, ni para el resto de la semana, ni por el resto del mes. No sabe qué excusa les dio a sus padres para ya no asistir a sus clases, pero sabe que no les pudo decir la verdad porque no se veían alterados cuando fueron a hablar con su madre, aun cuando Mikoto estaba muy nerviosa. Su hermano no le ha dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo y le da igual, porque ese pervertido ya no es su héroe.

Ahora toca la guitarra con más tranquilidad, se ha comprado otra porque la antigua la rompió. Le gusta más que nunca, porque a diferencia de antes, ya no se siente obligado a impresionar a nadie. Su hermano ha dejado de tocar, o lo que sea que hacía con el violín. Ya no sabe qué le gusta y no le importa, y aunque antes se contaban todo, la distancia no le mortifica. No es como que dejaran de ser hermanos, sólo tenían que esperar a que Itachi se diera cuenta de su error y las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Porque en su cabeza, Itachi tuvo la culpa de todo. Y él tuvo que sacrificarse y quedar como el mal hijo para salvarlo de las porquerías de su cabeza estúpida y loca. Lo ve todos los días a la hora de desayunar. Su padre no se ha enterado de nada y su madre actúa normal con los dos, aunque se reserva más. A Itachi lo ve deprimido, como si hubiera sido condenado, y él no cambia, no tiene por qué hacerlo, no se avergüenza de nada. Pero aún hay algo que lo tiene inquieto.

Son las tres de la tarde y va a la salida de la escuela media de Konoha. Mira entre todas las cabezas una bola de pelos rosa y la encuentra fácilmente, porque es la única ridícula que tiene el pelo así. Quiere ver qué hace, de nuevo, no sabe por qué, pero quiere. La ve reírse con sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no fuera la razón por la que todo se había vuelto incómodo entre su mamá y su hermano.

Acomoda su uniforme, como si fuera un maldito tic, y le sonríe a una rubia que de repente la tapa de su vista. Tiene que moverse para poder ver su rostro, pero no quiere que ella lo descubra. No le importa que lo haga, pero no quiere que se crea la gran cosa sólo porque se desvió de su camino para ir a verla. La rubia se mueve y otro rubio llega, pero este es un chico. La abraza con atrevimiento y ella se ríe en lugar de empujarlo y se deja apretar. Sabe que no es su familia porque Mikoto le ha dicho que es hija única y la furia hierve.

Esa pequeña víbora es justo como lo imaginó, una mosquita muerta que fingía ser inocente, que había engañado a su madre y conquistado a su hermano con falsedad, pero ahí estaba su verdadero rostro, uno que se burlaba de otras mini arpías como ella seguramente del problema que había provocado en su casa y que se dejaba manosear por cualquiera. La odiaba tanto.

Esperó hasta que su grupo se dispersó y ella tuvo que volver a casa acompañada de otra chiquilla. La siguió silenciosamente hasta que sus caminos se dividieron y ella quedó sola. Entonces se acercó más, sigilosamente hasta estar a centímetros. No lo pensó, únicamente actuó. La tomó de la mano y sin dejarla reaccionar, la acorraló contra una pared que era el final de un parque. A la vista de cualquiera, pero a la vez lejos de quien pudiera escuchar.

—Supongo que estás feliz, ¿eh?

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—Sasu… ke-kun, ¿qué haces? —preguntó, mientras él la apretaba.

Se había curvado para parecer más pequeño y también usaba el uniforme de su escuela. Desde una perspectiva diferente, cualquiera que pasara sólo pensaría que eran dos adolescentes enamorados escondiéndose de sus padres.

—Llegaste a mi casa a molestarnos a todos, y sólo te desapareces así sin más —dijo, apretando los dientes, quemándola con sus ojos negros, intimidándola hasta que sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

Sakura se quiso resbalar, pero él la tomó, alzándole con ello la falda.

—Eres un maldito fastidio. Hiciste lo que pudiste para hipnotizarlos a todos, y cuando te aseguraste de que Itachi había caído te deshiciste de él. ¿Por qué dejaste de ir a las clases?

Se había quedado muda, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Hasta que él mismo no lo había gritado con tanta perfidia, ella ni si quiera hubiera descubierto que le gustaba a su hermano. En todo caso, el incordio fue él.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo nunca tuve esa intención, ni siquiera hablaba con él!

—¡¿Por qué dejaste de ir?!

—Porque…

—Yo te diré por qué — interrumpió, ahora riendo. Sakura pensó que realmente era un psicópata. —¡Porque ya no era divertido burlarte de nosotros!

—¡No…! —exclamó intimidada.

—Ya no podías fingir ser la mosquita muerta enfrente de mi madre cuando mi hermano te empezara a pretender. Te basta con todo lo que te rodea en tu puta escuela.

Sasuke la sujetó por el cabello, justo donde estaba su moño rojo y alzó su cabeza, él se inclinó más.

—¡No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, vas a vivir las consecuencias!

Murmuró, antes de besarla cuando ella tenía la boca abierta. Movió los labios rápidamente, mordiéndola y metiéndole la lengua para encontrar la suya. El beso era tan poderoso que la hizo cerrar los ojos y debilitarle las piernas. Sus labios se movían como si fuera un beso de una pareja apasionada de toda la vida. Succionando sus labios, chocando con sus dientes y apretándose hasta rozarse continuamente la nariz. Fue un reflejo el poner sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras él la sujetaba para que no escapara ni se cayera.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Era su primer beso y, además, mejor de lo que jamás había pensado, con un chico rebelde que le ponía los pelos de punta. El sonido de la saliva mezclarse era hipnótico, su cuerpo grande apretándola pronto se volvió acalorante. Movía su boca como si quisiera devorarla. Participó, porque era humana. Siguió con su lengua el mismo ritmo y curvó su cuerpo hacia adelante para que la sintiera. Era un reflejo, y no había nada todavía que él pudiera sentir, pero lo hizo, y de nuevo se sintió atractiva.

Con más espacio, Sasuke puso su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza y la empujó más, mientras inclinada su rostro para besarla de lado, como si juntos formaran una equis. Estaba derritiéndose, sentía que su temperatura aumentaba y quería hacer algo más, su cuerpo le pedía más cariño.

—Siempre lo supe —exclamó Sasuke, sobre sus labios. —Esto es lo único que quieres. Estás tan enferma como mi hermano.

Sakura no tuvo las ganas, ni la fuerza de negarlo. Se sentía confundida mientras él decía palabras incoherentes. La besó de nuevo, tomando su labio inferior por un momento largo.

—Pero yo voy a curarlos. Los mantendré alejados, mientras mi hermano se olvida de ti, tú te satisfaces conmigo.

La besó de nuevo, entre pausas para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella ni siquiera tenía tiempo de abrirlos cuando de nuevo la tomaba de su boca.

—¿No es perfecto?

* * *

 _ **Día 3;**_ _Inquieto._

* * *

 **G** racias por sus comentarios y por leer. Espero que no hayan notado que ser guitarrista estuvo forzado.

Quiero que sepan que no he estado en mis mejores momentos, pero no voy a abandonar ninguna historia, así me tome años. El sasusaku (y un poco de multisaku) es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz solamente con pensarlos juntos y no voy a renunciar a eso, los fics, pues, no son un compromiso para mí, sino un escape a un mundo donde me siento bien. Lo digo por sí hay gente que lee los demás y se pregunta si voy a volver, claro que sí, soy una persona muy vaga, no les voy a mentir, tengo que esperar a que mi vagancia me deje en paz, pero a veces es más fuerte que yo gggg.

A los que no leen mis fics ignoren lo anterior, yo soy una persona bien puntual y nadie se queja nunca ggg.

SM~


	4. La remitente y el cartero

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Si el amor es rosa, el deseo es azul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_ _La remitente y el cartero_

* * *

 **H** ay decisiones muy difíciles en la vida y Sakura sabe mucho sobre eso.

Como ahora, que está tomando las decisiones más difíciles de todos los tiempos, decisiones que le comen la cabeza y la ponen de los nervios. ¡Decisiones que podrían arruinarle la vida si las toma mal! Es una tarea difícil que ha pospuesto hasta hoy y que tiene que elegir ya. Es una payasa y lo sabe. Hace circos por nada, pero así es como disfruta su paranoica vida. Entonces las decisiones están enfrente de ella y lo tiene que hacer ya.

No sabe si poner las lilas o los narcisos en la ventana; no sabe si combina mejor la alfombra naranja o la verde en la sala; y no sabe si debería ponerse su blusa de tirantes porque hace calor, o su blusa de _bienvenida la primavera_ , porque ya es primavera.

Se regaña así misma, es una payasa en todas sus jugosas letras. Sabe que es una ridiculez, pero se siente hiperactiva. Es un obsesa del orden y de tener todo bien limpio. La simetría y la combinación son sus mejores amigas. La agenda, su musa. Así pues, el primer día de primavera ella ya guardó todos los accesorios invernales en su closet especial, y ha sacado los primaverales para llenar su casa de color.

Sakura se llama, Haruno es su apellido. Una chica que nació en, por y para la primavera. Es su estación y su momento, cuando se siente tan fresca, jovial y amorosa, cuando se siente más viva que nunca. Hoy que es viernes y que le han dado el día libre, en muestra de que los planetas están alineándose para que ella pudiera prepararse temprano a la llegada de la primavera, se siente fresca como una flor y ardiente como el mismísimo sol.

Saca su teléfono y lo conecta a sus bocinas, eso sólo significa que ya se va a poner a limpiar. Pone Another one bites the dust de Queen mientras derrota a toda la suciedad y baila. La escoba es su largo micrófono y mueve su otra mano señalando a su imaginario público. Da vueltas y desliza sus pies, su cabello está suelto, corto y esponjado, lo agita porque se deja llevar otra vez y salta cuando la canción acaba. Sigue Back to Black y la sufre con ella. No le gusta Amy Winehouse, pero tiene sus momentos en los que su música le viene bien.

No escucha que tocan el timbre hasta que los golpes en la puerta son más fuertes. Le baja rápidamente a la música, pero al final decide que es mejor quitarla. Se acomoda su alborotado cabello y se acerca para abrir. No espera a nadie, así que debe ser Naruto el cartero entregando su correo.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

Sin embargo, no es Naruto. Otro hombre ha aparecido con el mismo uniforme que él y lleva en sus manos su correo. Lo mira sin indiscreción cuando él parece quedarse estático y la duda le puede más.

—Soy yo, ehm, ¿y Naruto? No me diga que ya no trabaja aquí —pregunta, señalando sus cartas.

El cartero la observa como si esperara otra clase de pregunta. Tal vez poco acostumbrado a la confianza que podría tener un destinatario con su cartero, pero se recupera porque quizá ahora piensa que debería ser normal tratándose de Naruto, un chico muy carismático y que se gana a la gente muy rápido.

—Sí, pero hemos cambiado de ruta.

Sakura, quien nunca ha sido una persona disimulada, sigue observándolo para sacar sus conclusiones del nuevo cartero. No sabe si eso lo va a molestar, pero como ella es la cliente se permite tomarse tantos atrevimientos. Es guapo, pero no es lo que más le llama la atención, sino que siente que ya lo conoce de alguna parte, y empujada por ese sentimiento de familiaridad no tarda en preguntar.

—¿Entonces tú serás el nuevo cartero de esta zona? ¿Por qué cambiaron? ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta sin pausas, sólo para empezar.

El cartero se pone incómodo y no lo oculta porque frunce las cejas y desvía los ojos hacia el techo y luego al piso, como si estuviera hastiado. Sakura inmediatamente se pone de mal humor, porque detesta a los trabajadores amargados.

—Bueno no tienes que decírmelo claro. Gracias —dijo seca, a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Piensa que el cartero en seguida se arrepiente de su grosería porque le dice que se llama _Sa…_ y ya no lo escucha, porque cerró la puerta en su nariz y el ruido fue más fuerte que su voz. Pasa un tiempo antes de que escuche a _Sa-lo que sea_ moverse y bajar las escaleras de su pórtico.

La curiosidad, una vez más, le gana y la obliga a ir a la ventana. Está espiándolo antes de que se vaya, esperando que mejore su actitud. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse por fin de su jardín, él regresa su mirada y la atrapa. Se avergüenza un poco y baja su cortina.

Toma la escoba y regresa al centro de su casa, rápidamente se le olvida lo que ha pasado y le da play a su teléfono. Ahora suena Don't stop till you get enough de Michael Jackson y ella vuelve a cantar enamorada de la primavera. La cara de ese amargado viene a su mente y se detiene, en serio que se le hace muy conocido.

…

Antes de abrir la puerta, se asoma por la ventana sólo para asegurarse si es el mismo nuevo cartero, o si Naruto ya había regresado. Aprieta los labios cuando ve que es el de cabello negro otra vez, el Sa-como se llame, perturbando su paz. Piensa que no debe de abrir la puerta y dejar que él ponga su correo en la entrada como lo hacía Naruto cuando la agarraba trabajando, pero es obvio que está en casa porque su auto está ahí, entonces formula que quizá la vez pasada él tenía un mal día y fue injusta al juzgarlo tan rápido, así que debería darle otra oportunidad.

Abre y le da los buenos días.

—Buenos días —dice él, mejor que antes.

Así que Sakura sonríe ampliamente, porque así es ella, da segundas oportunidades muy fácilmente. No obstante, decide ser prudente esta vez y no lo hostiga con preguntas, sólo lo mira cortésmente hasta que él le extiende su correo con precaución, como si temiera que ella se le echara en cualquier momento encima. Se ríe porque tal vez si se ve muy ansiosa y él no hace nada más que relajarse.

—Perdone lo del otro día —empieza el cartero. —Yo no sé…

—Descuide, fue mi culpa, a veces no mido mi lengua, soy muy preguntona.

Sakura da la vuelta para acomodar su paquete en la mesa y el cartero aprovecha ese descuido para escapar después de soltar un _que tenga un buen día_. Pero antes de que dé un paso más, Sakura vuelve a llamarlo.

—No me ha dicho su nombre.

Hay algo que la tiene inquieta, es como si no fuera la primera vez que veía a ese hombre. Lo sintió desde que se presentó a su casa en el inicio de la primavera, pero su molestia le había hecho olvidarlo. Se fija en su espalda, se ve mayor pero no tanto, como de cuarenta años. Ella no tendría por qué conocer a un hombre de esa edad, a menos que trabajara en la misma oficina que ella, lo cual, obviamente, era imposible.

Pero siente que lo recuerda, en su subconsciente está su rostro y su voz. Lo ha visto antes.

—¿De casualidad nos conocemos en alguna otra parte?

El cartero voltea como si lo supiera, ella piensa que va a decirle, pero no lo hace.

—No lo creo —carraspea. —Me llamo Sasuke.

Y se vuelve a dar la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo y lo deja ir sin preguntarle nada más. Busca entre sus recuerdos a un tal Sasuke, tal vez amigo de mamá, o un Sasuke el profesor, o un Sasuke el vecino de la casa de su infancia, y nada viene a su mente. Quizá son ideas suyas nada más.

Estira su mano hasta su espalda, donde tiene la cicatriz de una enorme quemadura que ya no arde, pero a veces pica. Se rasca con sus afiladas uñas, aunque sólo provocará que la picazón aumente. Sasuke, Sasuke. ¿Quién será?

La necesidad inquietante de su subconsciente la distrae, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero no logra ubicarlo y su manía de tener todo en orden y bajo control la obliga a querer desvelar ese misterio. Se concentra más y más, navegando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y siente que está cerca.

Siente el calor en su piel, siente el cabello revolviéndose y el sudor. Recuerda como su carne ardía, como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Recuerda que se quedó sin respiración y que gritó como una loca, que gimió y que lloró a un lado de su desmayada madre. Entonces alguien la levantó y la alejó de ella y de su casa en llamas, la cobijó en una esquina mientras los demás intentaban hacer algo por su mamá, cuando ya era tarde. Recuerda el abrazo de un hombre y cómo le decía al oído que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que mami estaba en un lugar mejor pero que ella todavía tenía que quedarse a luchar y vivir.

Recuerda que sus ojos eran negros como su cabello, con picos que parecían púas, y su piel estaba sucia y sudada. Recuerda que era un hombre grande y fuerte, y aunque le dolía haber perdido a su madre, se sintió protegida en brazos de ese señor. Su mami le había dicho más de mil veces que no confiara en extraños, pero confió en él desde un principio y no se quiso separar. Lo conoció todo el tiempo como el señor bombero, pero a lo lejos, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre…

—¡Sasuke!

Corre a la puerta, pero es demasiado tarde, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y se ha ido. Tiembla incrédula, se ríe como si fuera una magnífica coincidencia y luego se aterra, porque no tiene sentido que el bombero y el cartero sean la misma persona. ¿Cómo un héroe terminó repartiendo el correo? No lo hubieran dejado, al menos ella no, ese hombre debía retirarse de la estación con mil méritos y un récord o algo así antes de ser jefe o encargado de alguna guardia, o lo que sea. El hombre que le había salvado la vida, no podía ser sólo un cartero.

…

Hoy no fue a trabajar sólo para encontrárselo. Se maquilló y se puso un vestido floreado, de repente, quería verse bonita como si fuera a gritar; «¡Ey! valió la pena salvarme, mira cómo me puse» También horneó unas magdalenas y preparó algo de té, porque a pesar de ser la segunda semana de primavera, hacia bastante frio.

Sabe que vendrá hoy porque compró algo por internet sólo para este encuentro, un regalo con el que llegaría él mismo y terminaría llevándose por haberla salvado. ¿Qué se le da a la persona que te salvó la vida una vez? No lo sabe, no hay pago suficiente para compensar algo como eso, pero espera que le agrade lo poco que le puede dar.

Tocan la puerta y sabe que es él, así que se perfuma y va a abrirle. Ahora lo ve de manera diferente, casi sin poder aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y de recordarle quien era ella. De nuevo lo mira sin indiscreción de arriba abajo, es tan varonil, guapo y se para como lo haría Batman. En su cara había unas pocas arrugas, sus ojos se veían más profundos, su cabello era más largo y ya no se paraba puntiagudo, sus ojos eran más afilados y todo en él lucía… demacrado.

Se convence de que es normal, porque hace años que no lo veía y su percepción es muy diferente a cuando era una niña. Era un hombre que había vivido tantas experiencias de vida y muerte que se reflejaban en su mirada y tal vez por eso, imaginaba, había terminado en algo que le brindara más tranquilidad.

Vive de nuevo una película frente a él, donde la abrazaba con su traje de bombero mientras el infierno se quedaba detrás de su ancha espalda. Se presenta aquel recuerdo donde era cargada por él y sus ojos habían quedado debajo de su barbilla.

Piensa entonces que él ya se había dado cuenta que ella lo reconocía, porque lo miraba con una emoción tan obviamente incontenible tan atosigante. Se pregunta si él la recordaría también, seguramente no, porque quizá había salvado tantas vidas que su cabeza no podía recordarlas a todas.

Así que antes de que pensara que era una rarita, decide presentarse.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —dice, extendiendo su mano.

Él abre la boca apenas, extrañado.

—Yo… lo sé.

—¡Oh claro! —exclama apenada, sin saber cómo soltar la bomba. —Ya nos habíamos presentado antes, ¿verdad? ¡Que tonta!

Ríe nerviosa y se truena los dedos. Se hace a un lado para que él pase a la casa y lo invita ante su incredulidad. Nadie nunca deja que los carteros pasen a casa, ¿para qué? Si su trabajo lo hacen desde fuera, así que él se toma su momento antes de decidirse pasar.

Sube los últimos escalones de su pórtico y su altura es más abrumadora. Se siente nerviosa, pero ese nerviosismo la ataca por un ángulo diferente y cuando se da cuenta se sonroja. No lo invitó con esa intención, se recuerda, pero no puede evitarlo porque ya no es una niña, es una mujer, y ese hecho le hace pensar en cosas diferentes.

—¿Quiere té o café?

Seguramente él no se entera de nada, así que tampoco sabe qué contestar.

—Bueno, un té está bien.

Lo sirve como un rayo, ya lo tenía preparado de cualquier forma. En su espalda siente los escalofríos de estar siendo observada y se golpea las mejillas. Tiene que soltarlo ya, antes de que todo se vuelva más incómodo, pero le cuesta pensar en el cómo.

Cuando se da la vuelta con una bandeja, él está de pie detrás de ella. Sus manos tiemblan ente el pedazo de hombresote y la jarra caliente de agua está a punto de caérsele. Sasuke la sostiene antes de que eso pase y la alza haciendo la bandeja más ligera. La mira inexpresivo y cuando está a nada de preguntarle cualquier cosa, ella interrumpe.

—Muchas gracias, me salvaste otra vez.

Y ese fue el punto definitivo que le hizo comprender, porque inmediatamente sonríe. Él suelta un suspiro y una risa tranquila mostrándole apenas los dientes. Sakura se emociona porque confirma que la recuerda, que tal vez se lo estaba planteando, pero no estaba seguro, sin embargo, el que ella lo recuerde hace que al mismo tiempo Sasuke la recuerde a ella.

—Has crecido bastante.

Su voz, que desde un principio fue ronca, se le antoja más atractiva. Aprieta las piernas y se recuerda que no debe de fantasear ante un asunto tan delicado, pero no lo puede evitar, porque su piel se eriza cuando lo ve darse la vuelta y desfilar en su propia casa. Es mucho mayor que ella, está claro, un señor ante una muchacha.

Se fastidia de sí misma, la soltería le afecta.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Hace la pregunta del protocolo, la que tiene obvia respuesta pero que se hace de todas formas.

—Bien gracias, ¿y usted?

—Bien. Y puedes hablarme de tú, ya eres un adulto también.

Sakura asiente, revolviendo el azúcar. No sabe qué decir a continuación y él tampoco, teme que se vuelva incómodo.

—Así que, ya no trabajas en la estación.

Sasuke tintinea su cuchara con la taza.

—No ya no. Me retiré hace unos siete años.

Sakura recuerda que han pasado quince desde la última vez que lo vio. En ese entonces tenía apenas diez, cuando se había quedado sin su madre.

—Vaya, después de todo ser bombero no es nada fácil.

Dice, sin saber qué más agregar y nota que se remueve, como si estuviera incómodo. Espera a que él tome la palabra y lo hace.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunta, después de un tiempo.

—Soy secretaria de una notaría.

—Recuerdo que querías ser doctora.

En aquellos años cuando quería ser lo mismo que su madre, pero la orfandad a temprana edad le hizo tener que limitarse. Pudo sacar una carrera en administración de empresas con horario sabático y eso fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar.

—No se pudo —suelta y ríe.

Le pregunta entonces si siempre quiso ser bombero o cartero y él responde que no, que ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero que simplemente había sucedido. Le pide que le explique cómo llegó a esa decisión y que le diga cómo se sentían esos días de deber. Y él, aunque al principio parecía que no quería tocar ese asunto, comienza a hablar como si estuviera en una conferencia, y ambos se aferran a ese tema de conversación que esfuma los silencios incómodos y las preguntas sin sentido.

Sakura se permite admirarse y emocionarse cuando él le cuenta su más grande hazaña, una que lo tiene muy orgulloso y que pocas veces había tenido el placer de rememorar, desde hace once años que habían pasado de eso. Su trabajo en la notaría no tiene nada de emocionante, pero de cualquier manera le cuenta cuando tiene que enfrentarse a clientes insufribles y cuando su jefe, que se cree la diva con los tacones más altos de la pasarela, le hace la vida de cuadritos.

Ella tiene más anécdotas cómicas que heroicas y lo hace reír. Además, tiene una manera peculiar de contar las cosas y pone ejemplos absurdos.

—…Entonces la rubia me grita: «¡No sabes quién es mi marido!» y se va dando taconazos sin recordar que la puerta se abre hacia adentro y choca, hasta sus pelos se le despeinaron —exclama emocionada, con la risa en la garganta. —No pude reírme porque si no me despedían, pero fue lo más hermoso de mi semana.

Sasuke ríe más bajo que ella y recuerda que debe mirar su reloj. Su risa se apaga en segundos y se levanta. Cada vez que Sakura ve su humanidad en todo su esplendor siente que se quiere desmayar.

—Es tarde, tengo que terminar de repartir.

Sakura revisa su propio reloj de pulsera. Lo distrajo por poco más de hora y media.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Es verdad que sigues trabajando, que inconsciente soy.

—Descuida.

Se dirige a la puerta y ella lo acompaña. Cuando baja algunos escalones, la voltea a ver.

—Gracias por el té, Sakura. Fue agradable conversar contigo.

Ella sonríe con los labios apretados, de manera que sus cachetes se ven más inflados.

—De nada, puedes hablarme y venir cuando quieras.

Gira su cuerpo sin separar los pies, como una niña que va a pedir dulces. Ambos saben que se volverán a ver, porque ella sigue siendo una remitente y él sigue siendo su cartero, pero también ella es una mujer que da una abertura, y él es un hombre que decide entrar.

—Entonces dame tu número.

Saca su celular y Sakura le dicta su teléfono. No puede dejar de sonreír y se siente colorada cuando le dice que está listo y le dedica otra sonrisa que hace que se le marquen unas arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos. Eso le hace recordar su edad, que debe estar sobre los cuarenta, pero lejos de intimidarla, la emociona más.

¿A quién no le gustaría enredarse con su héroe?

Aunque es raro porque también es su cartero. Cartero a quien, por cierto, olvidó darle su regalo.

…

La llama cuando está trabajando y le pregunta si estará libre el sábado. Le dice que sí sin tan siquiera checar su agenda y queda la cita puesta, se despiden con un hasta pronto.

Mira su reflejo en el espejo del baño y se analiza toda, desde su cabello rosa y corto, perfectamente recto y liso. Hasta sus ojos grandes y verdes, su nariz pequeña, su piel blanca y la quemadura que puede asomarse sobre su hombro y que recorre su espalda. Demasiado joven y demasiado inexperta, no quiere interesarse en su cartero, pero de cualquier manera se pregunta si tendría oportunidad de gustarle a un cuarentón como Sasuke. Supone que sí, porque a esa edad muchos hombres sienten la necesidad de salir con carne fresca, pero no sabe si él es así.

 _Las vueltas de la vida,_ piensa al salir. No es algo repentino. Sasuke el bombero le había gustado desde que lo conoció, ¿y cómo no? Si era un salvador. Un hombre guapo, fuerte y heroico, un excelente partido de esos que salían en la televisión. Alguien con quien fantaseó casarse y hacer una boda en la estación, con un camión rojo llevándolos a su recinto de amor. Su primera ilusión. Y aunque nada más lo había visto esa noche del incendio, su recuerdo se le quedó en el corazón. No podía creer que este sábado buscaría su oportunidad. O no, no sabía qué pensar.

Se preguntaba, ¿por qué dejaría su vida como bombero?

…

La cena fue mejor de lo que imaginó, tanto que incluso terminó de convencerse que iría por ese hombre. Y supuso que él tenía en su mente algo parecido, cuando la llevó a su casa y escalones más debajo de su pórtico la sujetó por la cintura y le robó un beso.

Era un hombre que se arriesgaba hasta en esas cosas y sólo pudo encantarle más. Lo abrazó del cuello y le regresó el beso que le hizo vibrar el pecho y sacudir el cerebro. El beso de Sasuke fue un contacto de labios simple, pero el de Sakura devoraba sus labios y arrancaba el alma.

Sasuke, que ya es mayor, no se anda con juegos y la empuja para que se metan en la casa. Es claro y sabe lo que quiere, lo hace lento para que le dé tiempo de separarse y decirle que no puede, pero ella ni loca se detiene. Su piel arde como la primera vez que lo conoció, pero de una manera encantadoramente diferente.

Él cierra la puerta a la vez que se separa lo suficiente para contemplarla y le pide permiso de tocarla y hacerla sentir bien esta noche. No lo dice, pero basta una mirada que es el reflejo de sus intenciones para que ella se entere de lo que sucede.

Sakura, como respuesta, no hace más que separarse y bajarse el cierre de su vestido, que se desliza como un pétalo de rosa y la deja desprotegida a él. La besa por todos lados, por su cara, por sus pechos, por sus brazos y por su espalda, acariciando su quemadura.

La toca, la mueve; la acuesta sobre la alfombra naranja, que era más afelpada que la verde, y que sirve como su lecho. La voltea, la sacude, le aprieta los muslos, le acaricia las piernas, muerde con delicadeza sus senos y desliza sus manos entre sus piernas metiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Empuja varias veces, todas las que sean necesarias para verla disfrutar. Ella rasguña su espalda, tira se cabello, exclama su lujuria, se curva a su cuerpo y aprieta el trasero que se empuja salvajemente contra ella.

Los besos son tan apasionados que parece que también le hacen el amor. Se agitan, él gruñe, ella pide más. No se reconoce, pero lo disfruta, se siente morbosa especialmente hoy. Su héroe de la infancia, un señor de cuarenta años, en su casa y entre sus piernas. Lo piensa y el idilio aumenta. Él se sienta y se recarga en el sofá, la sienta sobre su erección de tal manera que su espalda pequeña toque su pecho y muerde su lóbulo. Con sus poderosas manos carga sus piernas y la eleva, entonces él desde abajo, la ataca repetidamente haciendo gala de su fuerza, golpeándola y arrastrándola a los límites de su conciencia.

Su culminación fue una revelación divina del cosmos como un big bang, y entre temblores dejó que la siguiera manipulando hasta recargarla contra el sillón, porque ella sola ya no podía sujetarse sola, para tomar su cadera y seguir dándole amor hasta que también terminó, derrumbándose sobre ella con jadeos y un espasmo encantador.

Con ese final tan incómodo, de cualquier manera, podría quedarse dormida ahí mismo. No obstante, sintió como Sasuke la cargaba y la apretaba a su pecho, mientras ella podía ver su barbilla. La llevó hasta su cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Pensó que se iría, sin embargo, él se acostó a su lado.

…

—Buenos días —saluda Sakura, cuando el bello durmiente decide aparecer por su cocina.

Se ha adelantado y ha hecho unos panqueques, unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, como desayuno de televisión. Sasuke se estira, anda con el pecho desnudo, pero por lo menos se puso boxers. Sakura se apena, aunque ya no debería.

—Buenos días —dice, y le pregunta si puede prender la televisión.

Ella asiente y él cambia de canales hasta llegar a los resúmenes de partidos de futbol, mientras muerde una tostada del centro de la mesa. Se siente extraña esa situación, pero a la vez se siente genial. Le sonríe cuando él le dice que se venga a sentar y se fija que cerca de su oreja izquierda tiene unas cuantas canas.

Se sienta con él, y mientras mira la televisión, se deja perder en sus pensamientos. Le ha entregado su cuerpo aun cuando todo lo que sabe de él es lo más básico de la vida, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de infancia. Desea con todo su corazón que no haya sido un error y que él no se aleje una vez que obtuvo todo lo que la mayoría de los hombres busca.

Es un hombre enigmático, le queda claro. El día anterior habían conversado sobre muchas cosas, varias sin sentido y muy superficiales. Nada personal. Lo que se le contaría a cualquier extraño. Y aunque quiso abordar el tema que más le intrigaba, no pudo hacerlo. Quería saber todo de él, quería abrir su cofre de los secretos, pero supuso que para ello debía ser constante y esperar. No tenían ni una semana de haberse encontrado. Ahora si lo piensa mejor, se siente fatal.

—¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste muy callada.

Sakura sale de su sueño.

—No, no es nada. ¿Te gustó? —pregunta, señalando la comida.

—Está deliciosa, como todo lo que haces.

Se sonroja y carraspea, no puede disimular lo mucho que le gusta.

—Gracias.

Sasuke se acomoda mejor.

—¿Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?

Sakura le dice que no tiene nada especial en mente que, si quiere y puede, que la sorprenda.

…

Sasuke la invita a los lugares típicos y no se queja. La lleva por el parque, le compra un helado, ve a las parejas mimosas que están en las bancas y se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevarán juntos. Es cómodo estar con Sasuke, pero siente que llegaron corriendo hasta su situación, y así como rápido llega algo rápido se va. Decide no pensarlo, cuando él le invita una magdalena de una jovencita que pasó. Cuando saca su cartera, ve de reojo que tiene la fotografía de una mujer pelirroja.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta y se arrepiente.

Lo dice por mera curiosidad, sin reclamos o exigencias. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y recuerda algo que no había pensado antes; en la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuera casado.

—Es Karin…

Él toma la foto con cuidado, pero sin reflejar nada en su cansado rostro. Le da tiempo para que decida si quiere expresar lo que siente o sólo se reserve esa información. No quiere ser insistente, pero le cuesta callárselo, desea oír que es una hermana o algo parecido.

—…mi esposa.

Es una revelación esperada, también, y le duele. Apunto está de levantarse cuando Sasuke se adelanta.

—Falleció hace siete años.

Siete años, como el tiempo que llevaba sin ser bombero. No se alegra ni un poco de que no fuera lo que había pensado, pero se alivia de no lastimar a nadie.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con que dejarás la estación?

—Sí, de hecho, es la razón principal por la que renuncié. Ella y yo… no tenemos la mejor historia de amor, pero la quería— empieza, entre pausas.

Sakura pone una mano en su hombro, apoyándolo, demostrándole que está ahí para escuchar.

—La conocía desde que éramos niños y se volvió inseparable a mí. Junto con otros dos chicos, su compañía me era cómoda y nos teníamos confianza. Crecimos juntos y jamás dejó de decirle a todo el mundo que yo era su héroe, porque le había salvado la vida.

Se detiene por un momento, buscando las palabras. Sakura se siente identificada con ella.

—Yo… le pedí que se casara conmigo diez años después del día en que nos conocimos, porque me contó que ese era su sueño y la quise hacer feliz. Nunca pude enamorarme de ella, pero sí la quería y pensé que era lo correcto. Sin embargo, no podía cumplir mis deberes de marido con ella, ya era suficientemente raro el besarla, tomarla se sentía como tener una relación incestuosa. Confundí el cariño que le tenía y cuando quise explicárselo… no lo entendió.

Sasuke entonces deja la foto de lado y la mira a ella.

—Que estúpido, ¿verdad?

Sakura niega.

—No creo que sea estúpido, la quisiste hacer feliz, pero ¿por qué? Suena como si te sacrificaras.

—Ella se tomó muchas atenciones conmigo e hizo muchos sacrificios por mí. Creí que se lo debía, que nunca encontraría a una mujer que diera tanto por mí como ella, todos pensaban igual…

—¿Qué pasó cuando le explicaste cómo te sentías?

Frunce la boca con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sakura ya puede imaginárselo.

—Me dijo que se suicidaría si la dejaba. Sus palabras se me hicieron muy infantiles, así que me enojé y discutimos. Le grité que estaba obsesionada conmigo y se sintió como una revelación hasta para mí, porque nunca lo había pensado antes.

Pausa y Sakura no comenta nada.

—Desde que me hice bombero y antes que eso, cuando acompañaba a mi padre, que era guardabosques, terminé salvando a muchas personas porque ese quise que fuera mi deber. Muchos decidieron llamarme héroe y me apoyaban, incluso me admiraban. Tuve honor y gloria, y aunque no era mi objetivo, se sentía bien. Era el ejemplo de mamá y el orgullo de papá… Pero cuando Karin puso una soga en su cuello y escribió una carta diciendo que yo era la causa por la que se quitaba la vida, de repente me convertí en un monstruo. El periódico y las noticias locales se hicieron cargo de contárselo al que no lo supiera y yo, a quien siempre habían presentado como la persona que dedicaba su vida a salvar la de los demás, ahora era quien había dedicado su vida a hacer miserable la de su esposa.

Se gira hacia ella para tomar su rostro. Casi la había olvidado una vez.

—No hablemos de esto —dice, como si leyera su mente y supiera que estaba a punto de darle un discurso motivacional para superar el pasado. —Mejor salgamos de aquí.

Pasan el resto del día juntos, él la invita al cine y después a cenar. Cuando el domingo está a punto de acabar, la regresa a su casa y aunque le pide que se quede, le dice que es mejor marcharse o no podrán levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Sakura se desilusiona, aunque está de acuerdo.

…

El siguiente jueves llega, se ha esperado lo suficiente para esperar el correo y se ha puesto una falda bonita. Abre la puerta alegre cuando piensa que es él y está apunto de abalanzarse, cuando la cara sonriente de Naruto la frena.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

Lo saluda con duda, suelta casi de manera agresiva su pregunta.

—¿Y Sasuke?

Naruto pone una mano en su barbilla y suelta un: _¡jum!_

—O sí, el señor Uchiha. Renunció el lunes.

Sakura no se altera demasiado porque tampoco es el fin del mundo que ya no sea él quien le entregue su correo, mientras pueda seguirle hablando. Recibe los paquetes y despide a Naruto. Su quemadura pica tanto como sus manos por marcarle, pero la llamada no entra. Un mensaje la interrumpe, se truena los dedos, tampoco debe alarmarse. El numero fue dado de baja, nada más.

Espera a que la llame, a que le diga que le robaron el teléfono y que consiguió otro, que le diga que encontró un mejor trabajo donde le pagan más. Pero la llamada no llega, ni su visita, ni ninguna otra noticia. Le pregunta a Naruto por él y tampoco sabe nada. Llama a el servicio postal y tienen la misma información.

Sakura recuerda que hay decisiones en la vida que cuestan vidas. Y ahora no puede decidir si amar a Sasuke por ser su salvador, u odiarlo porque es un maldito aprovechado.

* * *

 _ **Día 4: Quemadura.**_

* * *

Gggg una semana después. Tuve mucho trabajo, bendito dios y esto es todo lo que pude avanzar. Como ya vamos a entrar a clases, pues espero que ya pueda seguir con mis actualizaciones diarias. Gracias por sus comentarios, en el próximo capítulo agradeceré como se debe, ahorita estoy corriendo porque se me hace tarde ggg. Trabajo fines de semana también, la maldita necesidad ;n;

~SM


End file.
